La esfinge y el cristal de Luz
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Siete chicos son elegidos por una suerte de karma. En sus manos esta el destino de todo el mundo. La criatura mitica intentará recuperar lo que se dice alguna vez fue su lugar. Participa del reto anual Long story de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"
1. Cap 1 El clima

_**La esfinge**_

Ref: Despues de 3 milenios dormida la Esfinge despierta para desafiar al mundo magico. Siete chicos son elegidos para realizar el desafío, aquellos que lleven la marca roja. Deberán ganar cada prueba a fin de vencer a la Esfinge y salvar al mundo de la perdición.

**Disclameir**: Todos los personajes y cosas el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad intelectual de J. ninguno de ellos me pertenece solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

_**Capitulo 1: El clima **_

A_**lbus**_

Estuvo disgustado, porqué su madre tuvo que despertarlo tan temprano. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y los tenues rayos de sol con esfuerzo se colaban por la ventana. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama cuando su madre desapareció sus sabanas con un encantamiento. Trató de volver a dormir pero fue inútil, ya no pudo volverse a dormir. Se levantó y con mucho esfuerzo se vistío.

La ex- casa de los Black era un ir y venir de cinco personas aquella mañana, tres lechuzas y un gato. Albus bajaba la escalera, pudo divisar al llegar a la planta baja, en el hall de la casa los baules. Giró hacia el interior dispuesto a seguir bajando, y lo vio, el gran reloj, todavía faltaban todavía cinco horas para abordar el expresso a Hogwarts. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, Se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, la pequeña sala se inundo de una tenue luz.

Harry y Ginebra Potter querían tener el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de sus hijos. Ginny revisaba una y otra vez que todo estuviera listo y en orden, cuando vislumbró a su segundo hijo parado mirando por la ventana. Albus mientras veía Grimauld place desierta, a esa hora, pensaba que no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa. De pronto sintió las calidas manos de su madre en sus hombros, giró lentamaente y al mirar su sonrisa sintió como si los tenues rayos de sol invadieran e iluminaran su corazón, entonces creyó comprenderlo todo. Sus padres los amaban muchisimo y rara vez en los últimos siete años podían comer los cinco juntos y a solas.

—Vamos a desayunar. Si— Dijo al fin Ginny. Ella sabía que su hijo estaba pensando en algo cuando lo vio alli parado al lado de la ventana, pero como era discreta no preguntó

Al escuchar a su madre Albus salió de su ensoñación y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Caminó abrazado a la cintura de su madre hasta la cocina. Por suerte James estaba todavía medio dormido para gastar alguna broma. En realidad toda la familia aun se encontraba como medio dormida. Esa escena familiar era igual que el amanecer que se sucedía afuera, o al menos eso pensaba él.

King cross , la plataforma 9 ¾, Albus pensó que ya el sol había calentado demasiado. Si bien era uno de los últimos días de verano, las recientes lluvias habían generado mucha húmedad. Este factor hacia insoportable el ambiente era tan insoportable como la gente que iba y venía amontonada en los andenes de la estación, molesta igual que él por el calor. A este paso llegaría todo sudado al colegio.

Albus se reunió en el anden con el resto de su familia, sus primos y tios y por supuesto con algunos amigos. Vio una vez más como su tia Hermione le llamaba la atención a su tio Ron por sus comentarios a Rose y Hugo cuando vislumbró la presencia de la familia Malfoy. Cuando Albus vio a Rose, ambos al unisono, se mordieron el labio inferior en gesto de desaprobación. El ambiente se tornó más hofuscante. Aprovechó la situación, saludo rapidamente y se escabulló en el tren. Caminó por los pasillos atestado de chicos buscando un compartimiento.

Una vez ya acomodado, Albus viajaba en compañía de Bianca Laferre, Lorcan Scanmander y su prima Lucy Weasley, escuchando una conversación acerca del último incidente mágico en Londres. A él le parecia sumamente aburrido puesto que su padre era auror y tenía siempre información de primer que responder a todo lo que le preguntaban no era precisamente su plan de viaje. Trataba de disimular la incomodidad que le causaba la situación, cuando Rose regresó toda roja, hablando entre dientes. En ese momento la conversación cesó y todos se quedaron viendola. Al sentirse observada carraspeó un poco y dijo:—Ojala que no llueva—Mirando distraídamente por la ventana intentando cambiar el ambiente que generó al entrar. Bianca continuó la conversación hablando de que compró en su viaje a Italia unas pociones de belleza que eran muy buenas. Albus se giró apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, cerró los ojos y simuló dormir. Las conversaciones de chicas no eran su fuerte. Lorcan, retomó su lectura del Quisquilloso. Por primera vez Albus se sentia incomodo viajando al colegio.

R_**ose**_

Se levantó a las 8:30hs. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estaba enojada consigo misma hoy volvía al colegio y su aspecto era de alguien que venía de un loquero. Odiaba la cabellera rojiza y llena de rulos. Ya no tenía poción alisadora. Suspiró derrotada, y recogió su pelo en una coleta.

Bajó a desayunar. Mientras tomaba su zumo de calabaza miró por la ventana que daba al jardín, el sol brillante , caliente y el cielo despejado anunciaban un día especialmente caluroso. Sus padres tenían permiso de llegar más tarde al trabajo. Al ver a su familia toda reunida y feliz desayunando en subita paz, bueno escuchando las bromas de Hugo, sintío una cachetada. Todo por fuera era radiante y tortuosamente calido para su mal humor. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo para disimular y estar a la altura del ambiente familiar.

La alegría duró hasta que en King cross su padre, Ron Weasley, viera a la familia Malfoy. Ron insoportablemente, como desde hacia ya cinco años, le repitío que le ganará a la pequeña serpiente. Su madre comenzó a llamarle la atención a su padre. Rose se giro y vió a su primo Albus, casi del mismo humor que ella. Al encontrarse las miradas, ambos se mordieron el labio inferior en gesto de desaprobación. Rose se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento de Ron. Odiaba esa ridicula escena y más aun la rivalidad que tenía su padre con Draco Malfoy.

Le dio a sus padres y tíos un ligero saludo. Se contuvo las ganas de reprender al señor Weasley en público. Malfoy Scorpius,no se metía con ella. A lo largo de los años ambos se habían tratado con recatada cortesía pero nada más. Incluso en el campo de quidich como competidores se llevaban bien. Nunca entendería ese odio de su padre a Draco Malfoy . Conocía la historia de sus padres en sus años en Hogwarts, su madre Hermione, debería ser la que más lo odiara y sin embargo a ella el padre de Scorpius le era indiferente.

En un compartimiento viajaba con su primos Lucy y Albus, sus amigos Lorcan y Bianca.

Lorcan Scamander preguntó acerca del incidente en Londres. Rapidamente Rose se escusó para salir, dijo que iría a comprar algo al carrito de dulces y se fue. No estaba interesa en oir por milesima vez como una bruja llamada Nymphadora había explotado al conjurar un encatamiento protector ( protego), para proteger a su hijo de la caida de un rama.

Suspiró hondamente compró unos dulces de orosus y una tarta de calabaza. Comenzó su camino de regresó al compartimiento. Se sintío un poco culpable de dejar a Albus solo en un interrogatorio. Pensó que no debía darle más vueltas a sus asuntos, cuando de pronto se topó con la causa de su insomnio. Alli estaba la estrellita dorada de Ravenclaw y su fans club, obstruyendo el paso. Franz Watson, su verdadero rival desde primer año (y no Malfoy ) no solo en clases ,sino en quidich tambien. Gracias a él y su increíble agilidad, la casa de Ravenclaw había ganado los últimos tres años el campeonato del varias ligas profesionales estaban interesadas en él. Su tía Ginny, quien escribía para una importante revista de deportes mágicos, quedó facinada por su habilidad en el campo de juego. Un día le realizo una entrevista exclusiva en el colegio. Rose no pudo soportar el comentario de su tia al decir que él era un chico extremadamente agradable.

Franz la vio y le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas seductoras. Que para ella, Rose Weasley, no tenían ni el menor atractivo. Esa maldita sonrisa ocacionó que las locas que lo rodeaban la fulminaran con la mirada. Rose no se dejó amendrentar y caminó con firmesa abriendose paso por el angosto pasillo. Las otras chicas pensaban que ella era una niñita arrogante que se creía mucho por la historia de sus padres y por su parentezco con Harry Potter.

Al pasar por al lado de Franz, sintío una mano en su trasero. Se volteó con rapidez mirando con furia al chico quien puso cara de no entender nada. Estaba dispuesta a darle un buen golpe pero al estar con todas esas chicas alrrededor, probablemente saldría lastimada, y los que es peor aun perdería al empezar la pelea la oportunidad de ser perfecta o premio anual. Una de las normas del colegio afectaba tambien la conducta de los estudiantes en su viaje en tren al inicio, transcurso y final del año escolar. Rose se volteo enfurecida y siguió su camino al compartimiento,murmurando un sin fin de insultos.

Al llegar al compartimiento en el cual viajaba entró algo violenta Lo que fuera que estaban haciendo se detuvieron y la miraron un rato, que a criterio de Rose debío ser largo. Al notar la mirada de los otros en ella, carraspeo un poco levanto su cabeza y vio por la ventanilla que el cielo se nublaba a medida que el tren avanzaba.

—Ojalá que no llueva— Dijo en un tono más ameno intentando cambiar la situación. Sintío que sino hacia algo al llegar probablemente sería una especie de horrible monstruo del mal humor. El clima pareciera que entonara con los sentimientos de ella.

—Ah si, ojalá que no. Sabes en mi viaje a Italia entré en una tienda que tiene un monton productos para la belleza...— Comenzó a contar Bianca Laferrer. Lucy prontó siguió la conversación. Rose trató de animarse, pero no podía no tenía más crema alisadora y si llovía todos comensarían a decirle leona.

Trató de buscar ayuda en su primo Albus para cambiar el tema pero este fingía estar dormido. Scamander abrío el Quisquilloso y continuó leyendo. Rose no estaba interesada en comentar los disparates que escribían los Lovegood.

A medida que iban llegando al colegio, comenzó a repetirse a si misma, para cambiar su mal humor, "Soy brillante y una buena jugadora de quidditch" Lo vio de nuevo a él su peculiar rival que parecia obstruirla como esas grandes nubes negras que ocultaban el cielo nocturno. Trataba de concentrarse, había prácticado todo el verano. Este año Griffindor se llevaría la copa de quidditch del colegio. Este año sería diferente. Se subió a una de las carrozas evitando mirarlo.

Ya dentro del gran comedor, estaba tranquila en la mesa de su casa, cuando de repente estallaron vivores y silbidos de prácticamente toda la escuela. Una alumna de primer año fue ubicada por el sombrero seleccionador en la casa de Ravenclaw y lo primero que hizo fue ir y abrazar a Watson dandole un efusivo beso (en la mejilla). Rose estalló de rabia en su interior y se puso toda colorada. Afuera a los lejos cayó un rayo que desató la tormenta. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintío nuevamente esa mirada, la misma de la tarde sobre ella. Se volvío a sentar intentando disimular su disgusto, mientras la directora trataba de calmar el alboroto.

S_**corpius**_

Cuando despertó para él, era un día maravilloso. Las dos mujeres que más amaba, su abuela Narcisa y su madre Astoria le llevaron el desayuno a la cama. "El día esta radiante como tu sonrisa", le había dicho su abuela.

Viajó hasta King Cross acompañado por su madre, y sus abuelos. Lucius no dejaba de precionarlo, para que fuera el mejor.

—Todos esperan grandes cosas de los Malfoy y no los podemos decepcionar. —Dijo Lucius.

Esto era realmente molesto para Scorpius tenía uno de los mejores promedios del colegio, pero compartía el podio con Watson, Zabini, Patison y Weasley Rose. Scorpius no podía hacer nada para que los otros fueran menos agraciados y bajaran sus promedios. Es que su abuelo no estaba conforme con su calificaciones, siempre sacaba muy sactifactorio.

El calor de media mañana se hacía cada vez más insoportable. En la entrada a la estación su padre, Draco, lo esperó para darle un regalo. Scorpius quedó muy impresionado por la saeta de fuego que consiguío su padre para él. Pero al ver la expresión de complicidad con su abuelo lo supo, querían que este año él ganará el campeonato de quidditch para Slytheryn. Ese tipo de escoba era dificil de conseguir y tenerla, por ese motivo le hizo desear no tenerla. Otra maldita cosa más que tenía que hacer por llevar el apellido Malfoy. Sintío una opresión muy grande y aflojo el nudo de su corbata.

En la plataforma 9 3/4 estaba a punto de subir al vagon reservado cuando se encontraron con la mirada de Weasley Ron. Lucius y Draco lo saludaron con un secó movimiento de cabeza, Narcisa agacho la cabeza un tanto avergonzada, pero Astoria levanto su mano y los saludo alegremente .En el fondo sabía que su actitud a amargaba al tal Ron. Recibío una mirada de reproche de su suegro, pero no le importó en lo más minimo. Ella Astoria Greengrass, no tenía porque soportar el odio de ese tal Weasley solo por estar casada con Draco.

Scorpius se enojó por la actitud de su abuelo. Sentía ganas de golpearlo por la mirada severa que le dio a su madre. Quién era para tratarla así. Se desprendío los primeros botones del cuello de la camisa para respirar ante la subita oleada de calor que sentía. No hizo una escena en ese momento y continuó su camino tratando de controlar el enojo que golpeba su interior queriendo salir.

El viaje en tren no ayudó a calmar su animo, puesto que cada persona que veía de su casa lo felicitaba por su nueva escoba, alentandolo a ganar el campeonato de este año para Slitheryn. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas volver al buen humor con el cual se despertó esta mañana en vez de fingirlo.

Una vez ya en el colegio las serpientes no tardaron en molestar a las aguilas por el campeonato de quidditch de este año. Scorpius en medio de halagos e insultos trataba de escabullirse y poner atención a otra cosa que lo pusiera de mejor humor.

En un momento dado durante el banquete de recepción del colegio salió de su ensoñación al escuchar los fuertes gritos y silbidos. Alzo la vista tratando de encontrar la causa de tal alboroto. Entonces la vio a aquella niña de primer año abrazada a Watson como si fuera su novia. En un principio estuvo sorprendío, luego se enfado, golpeó la mesa, pero nadie lo notó. Miro en busca de alguien que parara ese alborotó, entonces vio que tambien había chicos disgustados entre ellos Rose Weasley. Suspiró aliviado y divisó atraves de las ventanas la fuerte tormenta que caía afuera.

H_**arry Potter**_

Corrío bajo la torrencial lluvía, para llegar bajo techo. En el porch de la casa del ministro de magia lo esperaban. Estaban por ir en misión secreta junto al ministro para encontrar una repuesta a misteriosos casos de fallos de encantamientos que se daban por el mundo. Muchas magos y brujas ya habían muerto tratando de realizar un simple encantamiento. El caso de Nymphadora, desgraciadamente había ocurrido en público y la sociedad magica londinense no dejaba de comentarlo.

El clima era como en aquel entonces. Las tormentas, el súbito cambio de temperatura .Harry pensaba que había fallado al tratar de derrotar al Señor tenebroso. Quizas le había faltado destruir un horrocrux. Quien sabe a estas alturas el plan oscuro que tenía. Ron le había dicho que el clima era caprichoso pero no irracional. Que lo que sucedía no tenía nada que ver con ningun señor tenebroso, pues hace años lo había vencido y estaba tan muerto como Salazar Slitheryn. Tal vez si estaba ocurriendo algo malo, pero Ron estaba ciento porciento seguro que no tenía nada que ver con Riddle.

Aun asi Harry había desayunado temprano con su familia. Había querido pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. Su esposa lo conocía bien, por eso no se quedo sola en casa sino que fue a pasar una temporada con sus padres a la madriguera. Ginny redujó su trabajo en la editorial para estar atenta a cualquier cosa que le sucediera a los chicos. Harry se sentía orgulloso de ella y bendecido por tenerla en su vida. Aunque no quizo asustarlos mencionando la información secreta que tenía acerca del peligro potencial de realizar hechizos.

Al cabo de un momento el ministro salio. Todos a la cuenta de tres pusieron sus dedos alrededor de la bandeja. La mitica ciudad de Tebas fue a donde aparecieron con el traslador. Los diez aurores siguieron al ministro por un sin fin de pasadizos para luego entrar a una vieja acropolis subterranea. Alli Potter y Weasley vieron un montón de lideres del mundo mágico, con sus respectivos aurores. Todos se reunian para encontrar la explicación y solución a la extraña situación que atravesaban.

Potter se hallaba especialmente curioso e intranquilo, necesitaba saberlo ya, para tomar recaudos y proteger a su familia. Una sensación de angustía lo había invadido durante todo el verano. Sin embargo alli se encontraba, el caminado detras del ministro, para situarse en sus respectivos asientos.

En el salon se encontraban no menos de quinientas personas. Pronto al podío asomo un anciano. El viejo hombre, con una barba más larga y blanca que la de Dumbledor, extendío sus brazos, pidió silencio y se colocó la varita en la garganta (las manos le temblaban) se lanzó un encantamiento sonorus. Comenzó a hablar, primero mencionando las causas que propiciaran esta secreta reunión.

Para sorpresa de Ron todo el mundo entendía lo que decía. El anciano había utilizado un encantamiento linguo. Harry no perdía ni una palabra de lo que el viejo hombre decía. Por un momento sintío nostalgia de sus charlas con Dumbledor durante el sexto curso.

La información que se obtuvo en la reunión no fue mucha o muy esperanzadora. Un mitico animal o semi-humano conocido como la esfinge había despertado. Según las leyenda un grupo de valientes hombres y mujeres derrocaron su poder encerrandolo para siempre. Esta era una gran amenaza porque puede manipular la magia a su antojo.

Las leyendas solo hablan de magos y brujas que utilizaban sus manos, ojos, en fin su cuerpo entero para conjurar la magia. Tambien comentan que hablaban con los animales y estos les obedecían. Algunas alegan que tambien manipulaban los elementos. Era claro que se podía tratar de simple fantasía o de una historia verdadera de hechiceros que utilizaron magia antigua.

Muchos de los presentes creyeron que el consejo de ancianos en la vieja acropolis los reunió en vano para hacerles escuchar los delirios de ancianos seniles.

El hombre que habló les advirtió que en esta guerra una sombra oscura se llevaría las vidas de las personas sin importarle nada. Pidió credibilidad, pero la mayoría de los lideres no se la concedieron. El ministro de magia londinense le dio al anciano el beneficio de la duda.

El resto de la seción fue un ir y venir de discuciones sin llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Pasaron largas horas, el tiempo se agotó y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus obligaciones. Harry escuchó su voz interior que le decía que el consejo de ancianos griegos tenían razón.

Una suerte de magia oscura rondaba las naciones magicas. Una criatura tan única como peligrosa se despertó de su letargo y buscaba venganza. La mala noticia es que esta era inmortal. Ellos se reuníeron allí para evitar el mayor número de victimas. Lamentablemente en esa reunión nadie llegó a un acuerdo en concreto. Las opiniones estuvieron por largo tiempo divididas. Potter sintío un terrible escalofrío y luego un enorme enojo a causa de su impotencia. Esa impotencia que le causaba no saber como derrotar a su enemigo.


	2. Cap 2 Día de lluvía , avance oscuro

Hola a tod s Queria agradecer a quienes me han acompañado y me apoyan día a día para que pueda avanzar y mejorar en todo lo qu eme gusta hacer. Disculparme porque tuve que resubir el primer capitulo y perdi sus hermosos mensajes, ya que no podía poner el disclamer.

Para quienes no me conocen soy principiante en la escritura en prosa o narrativa. Tengo una maravillosa amiga que es quien me da tips para corregir mis redacciones y hacerlas mejor. ¡Cuanta paciencia!

Algunos se preguntarán porque siendo principíante me anime a participar en el reto, la respuesta a eso es: porque asi tengo una "excusa" para seguir intentandolo y para terminar lo que empece.

Este capitulo lo escribí en el hospital. He estado pasandolo y mejorando la redacción tanto como puede. A mi no me gusta tanto pero es necesario. Ya tengo escritos el 3, el 4 y estoy por empezar el quinto. En cuanto me sienta más segura con la correción los subiré

Espero con ansias sus mensajes en los que me aportan sus ideas, su visión y sobre todo su cariño que es el que me hace continuar.

Un gran abrazo con todo mi Cariño Lunita

Pd: Este capitulo esta dedicado a Vanesa, Marisol, el emfermero Aristides, a mis compañeras de internación Delia y Viviana quienes me dieron mucha fuerza, ami mamá, a mi abuela que espero mucho para que volviera a casa. A vos Claudia que me escuchaste. A los medicos que me tuvieron mucha paciencia, conteniendome, intentando que entendiera que lo que me sucedió fue un accidente.

Y dedico la historia a mi consejera y amiga Kathy.(lo siento no te lo mostré. Sorpresa)

Ahora si el segundo capitulo

C_**apitulo 2: Día de lluvía, el avance oscuro.**_

Aun llovía esa mañana, caían unas gotas y por entre las nubes asomaban los rayos del sol. En el cielo al sur este podía ver un finito hilo de color que semejaba un arcoiris.

Rose durmío perfectamente la noche anterior, la vuelta al colegio le había sentado muy bien. A decir verdad al re-encontrase con sus amigas se olvido de varios problemas. Primeramente Bianca le trajo de obsequio, una crema anti rulos, que mantien la suficiente humedad en el cabello como para que este se mantenga comentaron el incidente de la cena, con un toque humoristico que hizo que ella cambiara su perspectiva. Era una niña pequeña que besó a su idolo y nada más, no tenía motivos para enojarse o estar celosa como le sugirió Bianca.

Se levantaron temprano se escurrieron de la torre de Griffindor a los baños del tercer piso, porque a esa hora no encontrarían a nadie. Bianca sacó una pequeña maleta llena de cremas, posiones, lipsticks, peines, hebillas y un libro de belleza. Pronto las tres amigas Bianca, Rose y Lucy se arreglaron para asistir a clases. Rose con mucho cuidado fue aplicando cabello por cabello, muy medida y concentrada la crema anti rulos. Bianca y Lucy terminaron más rapido y se fueron a desayunar al gran comedor. Una vez que terminó Rose se miró al espejo y sonrío satisfecha. Su pelo lacio llegaba hasta su cintura, las pestañas bien rizas y sus labios con un sutil brillo sabor manzana. Estaba perfecta, lista para romper corazones.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor todos sus parientes estaban reunidos en la mesa de Griffindor, al parecer alrrededor de Hugo. Esto no era extraño, salvó porque hubo un murmullo en el gran salón desde que ella entró. Watson se le acercó con mucho tacto, Bianca reaccionó sabía que si él hablaba, las cosas se podrían peor. Con una mirada que le dijo "gracias", su mano en medido de Rose y él Bianca tomó a su amiga. La condujo hasta sus familiares. Fue en ese instante que una voz sonó a lo lejos y dijo:— Siento mucho lo de tu madre—

El tiempo parecío detenerse y por un momento Rose se olvido de respirar. Apartando a su amiga corrió hasta donde estaban todos, buscando a su hermano. Hugo tenía los ojos rojos y la expresión desolada. Estaba sentado con los codos sobre la mesa, con las manos teniendose la cabeza. Debajo de él, sobre la mesa se encontraba el diario el profeta, en primera plana se veía lo siguiente : "Tragedia en el ministerio: Heroína de guerra Hermione Weasley muerta" y un foto de su madre sonriendo.

Mc Gonagal se abrío paso entre la multitud que se reunio alrededor de los Weasley. Rose no podía entender nada de lo que ocurría su mente estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera notó como era llevada a la oficina de la directora por sus primos Fred y James. Mucho menos lo que dijo para alejar a sus compañeros. Solo a sus familiares se les permitío escoltarlos, el resto se quedó en el gran comedor murmurando.

Bianca tenía los ojos llorosos y un gran nudo en la garganta. Franz se acercó a la griffindoriana que se quedó sola mientras veía a sus amigas irse. La abrazó por los hombros y se ofrecio a escoltarla a un lugar más tranquilo. Ella aceptó y salieron del gran comedor ante la mirada atónita del fans club del chico.

En la oficina de la directora Hugo lloraba a mares al igual otros miembros de la familia Weasley , otros solo sollozaban, solo James y Albus trataban de mantenerse fuertes para sus primos. Rose aun no reaccionaba y Lily se desesperó al ver el rostro palido e inexpresivo de su prima. Cuando por la chimenea apareció Ginny Potter. En ese intante Rose reaccionó y se abalanzó en contra de su tía. Ginebra tenía muy buenos reflejos y la atajó antes de que la niña pudiera golpearla. Su aspecto era deplorable. Tenía los ojos rojos, enormes ojeras y gritó:—ESTA VIVA, ESTA VIVA— Apretando en un fuerte abrazo a su ahijada que rompío a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho. Hugo al escuchar lo dicho por su tía dio un respingo dejo de llorar y se acercó hasta las dos mujeres. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Ginny lo abrazo con fuerza a él tambien contra si. La familia suspiró alivida y se sucedieron todas las preguntas.

Ginny se sentó en uno sillón, puso a su ahijada sobre su regazo sosteniendola cual niña pequeña. Acariciando su cabeza , tratando de calmar los espamos producidos por el repentino llanto.

Comenzó a relatar los sucedido:— Aun no sabemos con certeza que pasó. Anoche a eso de la una y media fue encontrada desmayada y—trago un poco de saliva. Humedeció los labios y continuó el relato— .. con sangre en su oficina. Al parecer fue un empleado de limpieza quién la encontró. Fue el primero en asistirla. Llamó de inmediato para ayudarla. Cuando los encargados de la seguridad del ministerio llegaron este fue despachado. Probablemente él creyó que estaba muerta por el total hermetismo que se sucedío. Ese empleado fue el que dio la nota a los medios— Tragó saliva y esta vez miró a todos— Nos avisaron cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y nos dijeron que estaba en el área especial de San Mungo. Hace un rato Hermione reaccionó. Pensaba quedarme pero al oir la publicación que hizo el profeta supe que era mejor que viniera y les contará en persona lo sucedido— concluyó

¿Y tío Ron?— Preguntó Fred

Él aun no sabe nada esta con Harry y el ministro atendiendo un asunto importante. De todas maneras, el departamento de misterios y algunos aurores se estan encargando de la investigación—

¿Papá lo sabe? —inquirió James, a una respuesta que incurría en un oviedad

No. Es mejor no decirles nada por el momento para no preocuparlos inú sabes que tu tío se desesperara y tenerlo aquí no cambiará las ás ninguno de los dos podrá involucrase en la investigación, por tratarse de un pariente. Sin embargo ellos regresan esta noche.

Voy contigo tía a ver a mi madre.

No. Ustedes se quedan en el colegio— Intervinó la directora—No faltaran el primer día de clases—

Hugo miró a Minerva con una fuerte expresión de odio pero la directora no se amedrentó.

—La profesosra Mc Gonagal tiene razón —Soltó Ginny— Ustedes deben estar aquí en el colegio. Por ahora su madre esta inconciente pero a salvo. Prometo que vendré a buscarlos más tarde en cuando ella pueda recibir visitas.— Concluyó. Soltó a su ahijada poniendose de pie con ella. Dio un beso a cada uno de sus sobrinos y abrazó con fuerza a sus tres hijos. No sin antes encargarles a James, Fred, Albus y Gabrille sus primos Rose y Hugo. Asi como aparecio por la chimenea se fue.

En el instante en el que desaparecio Ginny por la red flu, entró al despacho de la directora el profesor Longbottom, quien se ofrecio a escoltar a los dos hijos de Ron a clases o la torre. Albus y Lucy cada uno de un lado tomaron a Rose por los brazos e insistieron a que fuera a clases con ellos. Hugo prefirio estar solo y fue hasta la torre acompañado de Longbottom. Estando en el colegio para los chicos Potter – Weasley él era el profesor Longbottom de herbología, y fuera del colegio era el tio Neville. Solo que él hubiera preferido ser en ese momento tio y no profesor. Poder haber llegado antes para hablar con Ginny. Aunque posiblemente no hubiera charlado a gusto con ella teniendo a los crios de por medio.

Albus pensó que era mejor que fueran a clases juntos antes que Rose desatara un berrinche o le hiciera algo al bueno de tio Neville. Ella era llevada por los pasillos del colegio en algun punto Lucy se despidió y siguió sola con Albus. Entraron en el salon para defensa de las artes silencio se produjo y eso solo la incomodó aun más.

La clase fue absolutamente aburrida solo hablaron del plan de estudio y leyeron. Rose pensaba que estaba loca.¿Qué mierda hacia en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando su madre se encontraba en una cama de hospital? y nadie sabía que le había ocurrido. Tal vez su tia le oculto información. Para colmo de males su padre no sabía nada. Todo el tiempo se sintió observada por sus compañeros de clase y el profesor a cargo. Ese sería uno de esos días en que deseas que tu vida no fuera esta.

Cuando acabó la hora Rose salío disparada. Quería deshacerse de todo el mundo, en especial de sus niñeros. Caminaba de manera que parecía que corría y así pudo perder de vista a Albus.

Vago sola gran parte del día e incluso fue hasta el bosque prohibido. Ocultandose de cualquier ser humano, o ser vivo mágico parlante. Ya más entrada la tarde, decidio volver. Tenía que calmarse, saber si hubo algun cambio en el estado de su madre. Parecía pudo mil cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. "Bonita forma de empezar el quinto curso", pensó con algo de ironía.

Sucedió que al acercarse al castillo se topó con Scorpius Malfoy sentado en los escombros. Ese lugar era un recordatorio a los caídos en la guerra antes de la reforma del colegio. Generalmente nadie se aventura por aquel sitio porque corrian rumores de muros malditos y fantasmas perversos (entre ellos el del señor oscuro).

En un principio el joven no sabía como reaccionar si comentar algo, consolarla o ignorarla por la estupida rivalidad entre sus padres. Este último pensamiento le parecío gracioso y de lo que no se percató es que hizo una mueca extraña cuando pensaba. Se paró dispuesto a hacer algo, a saludar a su compañera. Pero Rose que no la estaba pasando bien alcanzó a vislumbrar la mueca y lo tomó como una burla. Ella giró rapido, se dirigió a Scorpius cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti!? Lechoso inmundo. Te crees mucha cosa. Estas contento por lo que le pasó a mi madre .Eh ee— Y lo empujo con tal fuerza que cayó sentado en el suelo.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Para que lo sepas no me importa en absoluto lo que le pase a tu madre— Espeto con algo de furia Scorpius

—Maldito desgraciado tu y los tuyos— Grito Rose y sacó su varita.

—Quieta—Dijo Scorpius. Ambos se apuntaban con sus varitas.

En un principio ella quedó sorprendida por la rapidez con la cual el joven se levantó del suelo y sacó la varita de entre su túnica. Permanecieron así un largo rato, midiendose esperando a que uno de los dos diera el primer golpe.

Malfoy por un momento creyó entender la rabia y frustración de la chica Weasley. Pero temía que al bajar la varita ella lo desarmará , golpeandolo con quien sabe que hechizo.

Resultó que apareció Albus quien se pasó la mayor parte del día (No solo él) buscando a su prima.

—Alto. ¿Qué hacen?— Gritó el pelinegro.

Un rayo plateado salió de la varita de Rose y Scorpius se hecho a un lado. El hechizo rebotó en el muro detras de ellos. Este se trizó y comenzaron a caer fragmentos, uno atrapando el pie de chico que estaba tendido en el suelo. Rose estaba perpleja, nunca tuvo la intención de herir a alguien y mucho menos a un Malfoy. Albus corrío a ayudarlo. Empujó, sin querer, con su hombro a Rose, quien salio de su perplejidad y se avalanzó a auxiliar a Scorpius, pero fue demasiado tarde el fragil muro cayó pesadamente sobre ellos.

Dejó de martillar sus largas uñas sobre el apoya brazos y un crack suave se sintió.

—Una mano y una pierna nada mal para un día. —Dijo para si ía mirado mucho en su cantaro durante mucho tiempo, eligió cuidadosamente a sus victimas.

Las tres ancianas seguíeron tejiendo el telar. Una tijera de oro y una rueca de plata. Las tres hermanas se dirvertían en torno a su invitada. Las viejas se reían saltaban,cantureaban, se deprimían un poco con el llanto de la vida, pero el grito angustiante de la muerte les produccia extasis.

"Talvez si lo tejiera un niño vidente sería un poco más agradable", pensaba contemplando el tejido de las mujeres. El lienzo desprolijo de la vida le parecía repugnante y gracioso. De pronto un "plop" anunció a sus nuevos invitados. Los tres jovenes estaban inconcientes, las viejas se les acercaron regocijadas. Golpearon sus mejillas y los tocaron, hasta en partes que se reservan a un amante. Luego los arrastraron para ponerlos junto al resto. La esfinge ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de cortesía de las viejas, pero no les dijo nada puesto que las necesitaba para el éxito de su su mirada y se volvío al cuenco de agua clara a mirar para elegir su proximo jovenes, muchas personas millones y millones de estrellas en el firmamento. Debía elegir con prudencia.

Astíada de su silencio y la algarabía de las viejas, la esfinge consultó:— Decidme diosas de la vida, el destino y la muerte ¿Qué pobre alma lleva consigo el peso del karma que romperá el grillete que lleva mi cuello? ¡Oh! nobles hiladeras mostradme más de cerca el lienzo de vida para escoger con sabiduría la persona elegida. Mi noble salvador.— Discursó en un casi evidente tono falso de suplica y halago

—Halagas mucho criatura, y nos os has dado nada más que palabras—Replicó la Anciana mayor

—¿Crees que es fácil tejer y poner en el lugar indicado cada hebra de hilo?— Contestó la del medio mientras que con sus largas y finas uñas tejia pasaba un hilo entre los hilos del lienzo

No. No. Pides demasiado y ayudas muy poco. Esta es la esencia de la vida. —Y señalo lo que parece una pequeña galaxia irregular al lado del telar. Una densa nube brilla— Si quieres algo debes pagar—Concluyó

Oh, decidme mis nobles maestras ¿Qué es lo que os puedo ofrecer? ¿Qué es lo que vosotras mais quereis?

Mmm... Eso esta mejor y ya tienes tu paga aquí. —Dijo la del medio

No os comprendo por favor pedid y yo os daré

Nunca antes hasta nuestra morada ha llegado un ser humano comun y vivo. Solo dioses ambiciosos y heroes pretenciosos— Contó la mayor

Cuándo termineis de utilizar vuestros retoños os los regalaras para que sean vuestros esclavos— Dijo la menor

Estamos cansadas de esta labor—Replicó la mayor

Esos niños haran buen puchero si como esclavos no sirven— Se relamío los labios la del medio

Si vosotras accedemos a vuestra petición y fallas en tu misión vois os vais a servir el resto de la eternidad como esclava

Yo aceptó vuestra petición que no es más que un halago de vuestra parte tal proposición. Ahora amadas mias os suplico que me ayudeis a ser libre y asi poder postrarme a vuestros pies

Entonces de un armario la anciana más joven sacó un hilo. Una especie como de cadena dorada. Las cuatro mujeres juntaron sus manos poniendolas una arriba de la otra. La mayor lo arrojó al aire y coloco con rapidez su mano en el monton. El hilo cayo en medio y se movio atando las manos de las cuatro. Cuando las puntas del hilo formaron el nudo el pacto quedó sellado. Las ancianas como si se miraran asintieron. A paso lento al telar se dirijieron. Descolgaron el cuadro y se lo acercaron. La anciana del medio se acercó con un fino hilo plateado brillante, lo puso sobre el telar en contraste de varios oscuros. Esta es la vida que necesitais, es quién os puede liberar ya que el peso que arrastra su alma no se puede aliviar. Las viejas sonrieron sutilmente. La esfinge tomó el hilo y lo pasó por encima del cantaro. El agua se revolucionó y giró entonces una imagen aparecio.

—Pero recuerda que debes capturarla en el momento indicado sino todo lo demas habra fallado.

La esfinge se relamío, sonrío ahora solo era cuestión de ver y esperar. Ya más tarde se encargaría de librarse de las viejas.

Desde el campo de quidditch los chicos de Raveclaw y Huplepuff, que tenían un encuentro amistoso de práctica, vieron a lo lejos un rayo de luz plateada. El encuentro en si había terminadó pues la noche había comenzado a caer.

Lorcan Scanmander y Franz Watson salieron en esa dirección. Algunos alumnos en el campus los siguieron. Hagrid, quien tambien desde su cabaña lo vio fue el primero en llegar y se abrío paso entre los alumnos. Luego llegó la directora y otros tres profesores quienes con cuidado levantaron el pedazo de muro. Era evidente que alguien estaba atrapado por la sangre que se podía ver escurrirse entre los escombros.

Un grito de dolor y asombro fue ahogado por parte de una de las se encontrarpn tres cuerpos inertes, aplastados de tres de los mejores alumnos. Mc Gonnagal no podía salir de su asombro, como podría explicar este .. no sabía como calificarlo. Pobre Harry Potter, pero más aun el pobre de Ronald Weasley quién pierde a su hija de golpe y aun no sabe de su mujer.

Esa misma tarde la comitiva que partió en misión secreta regresó al ministerio. En el momento en que Weasley y Potter caminaban juntos llegó un acercó juntó al ministro y casi le gritó que hubo un grave accidente en hogwarts. Los amigos se acercaron al primer mandatario y exigieron al mensajero que les detallará lo acontecido. El encargado palideció miro al ministro, luego a los aurores como esperando algo, alguna señal que les dijera como continuar. Potter lo intuyó, algo malo le pasó a uno de sus hijos y rapidamente desapareció por la red flu seguido de Weasley.

Ron y Harry llegaron luego detras de ellos el ministerio se hizo presente, tambien. Weasley aun no sabía nada de lo de su esposa.

Los aurores a cargo de la investigación se encargaron de levantar los cuerpos y trasladarlos a la emfermería para examinarlos.

Un momento después de que los cuerpos fueran arreglados Capciopea Malfoy entró a la emfermería abriendo las puertas de par en par como un torbellino. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba tendido su hermano menor y se dejo caer de rodillas llorando. Detras de ella entraron Ron , Harry, la directora, Hagrid y Neville. Mientras ellos entraban los aurores y demás personal del ministerio se retiraban para dar privacidad a sus amigos. El ministro les aseguró que esto no saldría en los medios hasta que la investigación hubiese concluido además de ofrecerles todo su apoyo.

Los dos aurores fueron excluidos de toda investigación ya que las victimas eran parientes suyos. Rupuls Mac Gragor, el actual ministro, se sintió mal de dejar de lado a dos excelentes aurores. Sin embargo las reglas del ministerio prohiben la intervención de aurores en caso de ataques a familiares y allegados ya que sus emociones podría perjudicar cualquier investigación.

Mac Gragor reflexionó un momento " Tal vez esa regla sea aplicable a Weasley pero Potter... Como sea se trataban de sus niños y un buen padre esta siempre dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por sus hijos."

Salió compungido de aquel lugar porqué sabía que los jovenes podían estar muertos en verdad. Un auror cuando las puertas se cerraron de tras de ellos lo llamó aparte.

—Ministro—Comenzó el auror— Me temo que debo informarle otra mala noticia

—Habla ya de una vez sin titubeos—Pidío el ministro un tanto cansado por la noche anterior y molesto por la situación de dos de sus más preciados amigos.

—Vera señor, se trata de la señora de Ronald Weasley

—¿Qué pasó con Hermione...— Se corrigió rapidez ya que no era apropiado hablar de su amiga de manera informal adelante de empleados del ministerio—...Granger?

—Fue encontrada anoche herida en su oficina cerca de la una de la mañana. Por ahora se encuentra estable en San Mungo pero sin novedad de que pudo ocurrirle. El caso es investigado por los aurores Berlis y Perkins junto a los medimagos del área especial.

—Muchas gracias. Por favor mantengame al tanto de la situación—Le ordenó mientras su corazón se estrujaba pensando en la suerte del pobre de Ron.

Apenas el ministró notó como Ginebra Potter pasó a toda velocidad tras de él. No alcanzó a pensar cuando efectivamente oyó su grito ahogado. Antes de que pudiera voltear nuevamente vio llegar a el resto de la familia Malfoy quienes pasaron a la emfermeria como almas en pena. Solo Lucius le dio al ministro una mirada amenazante. Esa mirada que decía "Si algo malo le pasó a mi nieto haré que lo pagues." El ministro sintió un breve escalofrío pero no tuvo tiempo de responder a la mirada amenazante de Malfoy este ya había ingresado al salón. Tuvo que contener las ganas de ir a enfrentarlo pues el dolor de una perdida nos deja sin lógica de acción y guardó un poco de resquemor. No quizo provocar a un ex- mago oscuro. Aunque Lucius nunca fue muy oscuro en realidad, más bien una pobre oveja tonta de Riddle.

Weasley no supo que hacer estaba estupefacto mirando el mal trecho cuerpo de su hija mayor. En la cama continua Capciopea no dejó de llorar, gritar y gemir. Harry se encontraba tranquilo derramando lagrimas silenciosas, observando atentamente el cuerpo de su hijo. Cuando sintio la falta de aire, por correr y el grito ahogado de su esposa quién se arrojó sobre el joven tendido en la cama abrazandolo. Harry se arrodillo a su lado, la abrazó suavemente por la espalda y en silencio continuó llorando. Solo Ron se hallaba solo, sin poder reaccionar, apretaba dientes y puños. El resto de los presentes se sentían impotentes ante aquella escena. El hombre grande intentó consolar a Ron pero este retiró la mano solicita con rapidez. De inmediato Hagrid comprendió que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas. Su corazón se estrujó un poco al pensar que aun el joven Weasley no sabía lo ocurrido a su esposa.

Los pensamientos del guardabosques fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la familia Malfoy entera. Las dos mujeres se quedaron en shock con los ojos bien abiertos casi fuera de sus reaccionaron lanzandose a llorar al joven. Lucius y Draco observaron . Eran espectadores de hierro. Parecía que nada podía afectarlos, perturbarlos.

Ron al fin encontró un motivo para canalizar su ira, su tristeza y se abalanzó sobre Draco. Esta no sería una contienda de dos hechiceros sino de dos hombres. Un puñetazo en la cara del huron maldito. Weasley no dejó de golpear como podía, provisto de una enorme fuerza producto del dolor, a Malfoy. Ron lo culpó de lo sucedido. Draco esquivó los golpes como pudo pero no se quedó atras el tambien respondío. Potter hubiera hecho algo para detenerlos pero se sintió tan cansado. Su hijo, el dolor que le provocaba verlo alli tendido casi sin vida. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, estar solo llorar su dolor ; llorar su perdida en paz, sanamente.

Nadie hacia algo para detener la pelea. Hasta que Hagrid logró atrapar a Ron y Neville a Draco. Ambos arrastraron a los contrincantes lejos uno del otro tratando de calmarlos intentando hacerles recordar donde estaban. La directora puso un encantamiento de separación entre ambos. Luego giro su varita diciendo:— Reparo— volviendo a poner las cosas en su lugar.

Dado el momento en que McGonnagal ejecuta el hechizo Drago logra vislumbrar un brillo rojizo proveniente del cuerpo de su hijo. Se liberó rapidamente de los brazos de su captor y se dirigío a donde su pequeño. Se agachó. Se puso a observar ese pequeño punto. Acercandose un poco más a su hijo, mientras las mujeres se retiraron un poco. Lucius se acerca detras de su hijo, sus mujeres se levantan y les dejan un poco de espacio.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente irrumpido por los sollozos continuos de las damas alli presentes. Mientras Ron estuvo atrapado en los brazos de Hagrid, pataleó e insultó a su viejo rival.

Lucius se acercó más a su nieto. Trató de entender que sucedía por un momento. Luego él y Draco comienzaron a mirarse con complicidad, curiosidad o lo que sea que fuera, porque a nadie le paso desapercibido que ambos habían descubierto algo.

Vi un encantamiento parecido a este hace muchos años atras— Concluyó con voz autoritaria y temerosa Lucius.

Tal vez sea uno parecido. Pero ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

No lo sé. Ese tipo de magia oscura es muy avanzada Draco

¿Se puede saber de que hablan?— Interrumpio Mc Gonnagal

De que hay un pequeña posibilidad de que los chicos esten vivos— Contestó Draco sin inmutarse

Al oir esto Harry reaccionó y Ron dejó de forcejear con el hombre grande. Aunque Weasley desconfiaba de los Malfoy y no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, debía admitirse a si mismo que en esta cirscunstancia Lucius Malfoy tenía un gran conocimiento de magia oscura no solo por haberla prácticado sino tambien por haberla ejecutado.

Explicate—Exigió Potter

Muchos magos oscuros suelen utilizar señuelos. Hay un posibilidad de que estos cuerpos que tenemos adelante sean una replica exacta de nuestros hijos— Declaró Lucius

¿Cómo ?—Pidió Ron

Eso no lo sé. Ustedes son los Aurores ¿no?— Respondió Draco un tanto ironico

Maldito ya veras —Dijo Ron poniendo su mejor expresión de odio pero contuvo las ganas de partirle la cara

Claro —Dijo Harry, mientras comenzaba a paso tranquilo a caminar por la emfermería meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras—Puede que haya un encantamiento que distorcione los nuestros y se haga dificil saber que pasó. La pregunta es por qué— Concluyó deteniendose y rascando su barbilla. Su esposa lo miró perpleja. Ginebra no supo que pensar pero lo apoyaría en todo para salvar a sus hijos.

Y como si de repente todo se aclarará Harry creyó tener una de las puntas de este enrredo para resolver el misterio. La esperanza se apoderó de los presentes. Ron se olvidó de toda su ira y su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho a raiz de que su hija pudiera estar viva.

Los siete chicos despertaron en medio de una espantosa oscuridad. Esa misma noche unas horribles viejas sin ojos estaban a su lado riendo como si les hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. ..

Pasaron siete largos días Ron estaba destrozado no solo por lo de su esposa sino tambien porque la investigación sobre lo que le sucedió a los chicos no tenía ningun resultadoLos chicos reposaron en el colegio y su mujer en el hospital. Decidió arriesgarse e ir con Harry hasta Alejandría en busca de libros antiguos para encontrar algun hechizo o algo que les dijera como encarar el asunto.

En realidad la intención de Potter era colarse en la vieja biblioteca de Anekaton quizas allí pudiera hallar la respuesta. Para el resto del mundo magico aquella sala llena de pergaminos del faraón era solo un cuento para asustar niños, un mito y nada más. No pretó mucha atención a eso, pues en el fondo Harry creía que existía e iba a buscarla. A leer cada uno de esos papiros tratando de obtener una respuesta. Tenía la certeza que en algunos de esos escritos contendrían explicaciones sobre magia oscura. Magia oscura antigua y alli encontraría la respuesta a lo que sucedía.

Debían actuar con cuidado y a escondidas del ministerio. No era su estilo, pero tampoco podía sentir remordimientos. No era la primera vez que desafiaba la ley. Aunque en esta ocasión pondría en riesgo no solo su trabajo sino la reputación de un buen amigo. Para ingresar a Egipto era necesario hacerse pasar por otra persona ya que a ese lugar Alejandría a donde sabía que encontraría la información que buscaba no accedían los turistas y requeria de un pase especial.

El septimo día Hermione abrío sus ojos en la sala blanca. No había nadie a su alrrededor. Se sentó en la cama incorporandose con lentitud evitando el mareo. Se quedó un momento pensativa tratando de recordar lo que soño. Se llevó la mano al cuello una sensación de dejavú la invadió . Ella en su sueño llevaba un collar, y era otra persona, otra mujer. En el sueño estaba segura de haber visto a su sobrino Albus. Recordó que no era buena en adivinación y mucho menos en la interpretación de los sueños. Se rascó la cabeza tratandose de concentrar para acordarse de se los llevaría a la loca de Trewelonie, para que la ayudara. Se giro buscando una pluma y papel que siempre estan en su mesa de luz al no encontrarlos cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Pero ¿dondé estaba ? ¿Y por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Cómo llegó hasta alli?


	3. Cap 3 Animales sagrados

Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien.

Mis agradecimientos como siempre a quienes son mis lectores, me dejan su cariño, apoyo y reviews.

Le dedico este capitulo a los amantes de los animales, a mi amiga Macarena y a toda las personas maravillosas que traen luz a mi vida.

Un beso enorme

Capitulo 3 Los animales sagrados

Al parecer el peligro inminente había pasado. Allí se encontraban los siete extraños. El norteamericano, un chino, tres ingleses, una japonesa y una latina. En ese lugar extraño, que dió la impresión de ser un bosque. Tenía árboles de todas las dimensiones, lo que dificultó descubrir la longevidad del sitio. Cinco de ellos mantuvieron sus varitas en alto a la espera de un ataque. Sin proponerselo el miedo los obligó a ponerse en ronda y cuidar sus espaldas.

El canto lejano de las aves y la tenue claridad anunciaron el nuevo día. No pudieron distinguir lo que sucedía un poco más allá de ellos. Duró mucho tiempo la tensión en el ambiente, todos atentos al menor ruido. Nadie se movió. El sol avanzó, la luz se coló entre la vegetación y rozó los rostros pálidos y cansados de sus invitados.

—Grooo— escucharon y se voltearon con rapidez, pero ningun hechizo fue lanzado.

—Ja ja ja ja ja— Resonó fresca la risa del norteamericano cubriendo cualquier otro sonido. Dibujando en su rostro una timida sonrisa. Bajó su varita y aflojo un poco su agarre. El aire pasó normalmente por los pulmones de todos, la tensión poco a poco disminuyó.

— I´m hungry— declaró mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a su panza.

Algunos no comprendieron lo que dijo. La chica japonesa movió su varita una pequeña bola de luz dorada, quedó supendida en el aire. Albus por un instante le pareció a una snich. La joven les hizo una señal y todos se reunieron temerosos alrrededor de la pequeña luz dorada con excepción de la chica latina. De la bola salió una estela dorada que golpeó la garganta de todos. Scorpius estuvo a punto de hechizarla alzando su varita pero algo ajeno a él lo detuvo.

—Mi nombre es Makoto. Makoto Sa. Acabo de usar un hechizo de entendimiento. Cada uno de nosotros se escuchara hablar en su idioma, y aun asi los demás podran entenderlo, porque lo escucharan en el idioma que cada quien hable. Aunque no garantizó su total funcionamiento— Se presentó explicando el hechizo que realizó.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Wester. Un placer conocerlos— He hizo una sonrisa seductora que Rose odio ya que le recordaba al idiota de Watson— Y estoy hambriento—agregó como si nadie lo hubiera notado.

—Soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy — Dijo en un tono que simuló ser neutro, pero que hizo evidente su desconfianza

—Yao Shing— Se presentó el joven chino e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Albus Potter y ella es...

—Rose Weasley— Se adelantó la peliroja evitando que los extraños supieran su parentezco. Aunque cualquier estudioso de la historia mágica se daría cuenta

—Laymi. Laymi Falconer

—¿Alguien tiene idea de donde estamos?—Preguntó Jacob

—La pregunta correcta sería es por qué demonios estamos en este lugar— Corrigío Scorpius

—Parece que estamos en el reino de los suspiros—Anunció Laymi

—¿¡El reino de los suspiros?!Creó que lees muchas novelas Laymi— Sonrío Jacob

—El lugar donde el sol y el mar bailan— Dijo Makoto

—Tambien conocido como la isla de los sueños o Erusión. Pero es imposible son leyendas. — Rose habló con tono preocupado.

—Mi padre me dijo que todo relato tiene su parte de verdad. Rose recuerda los cuentos de Beadle el Bardo — Razonó Albus, buscando la aprobación de su prima. Rose no estaba segura de que tan descabellado podía ser la propuesta de su primo pero no la descartó. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto. Solo evitó mirarlo solo a é ó al grupo en si.

—Lamento interrumpir pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre podría ser peligroso— Habló Scorpius

—No es bueno moverse sin saber a donde ir. Toma los elementos a tu alrrededor para conocer tu entorno. Una vez que lo conozcas , lo entenderás y asi podras actuar con mayor certeza— Dijo por fin Yao

—Tienes razón. Es preciso movernos todos juntos y con cautela puede que no estemos en donde creemos—Anuncio Rose

Nadie dijo algo para rebatir lo dicho por Yao y Rose. La verdad es que todos estaban algo confundidos. El no saber por donde comenzar, ni tener idea de como llegaron allí, y mucho menos de quienes eran tus secuestradores. Cuando por sobre sus cabezas voló una bandada de aves fenix. El cielo era un espectaculo digno de ver. El plumaje de las aves encendío el cielo, sus cánticos inundaron el lugar. Por un momento los chicos se olvidaron de todo y contemplaron la magnífica escena.

—Sigamoslos— Propuso Scorpius mientras sus ojos veían como se aleja la bandada dejando a su paso una dorada estela que fue trasformandose en anaranjada.

—¿Qué pasa con eso de quedemos a conocer el entorno?—Preguntó Albus

—Descartado. Donde hay fenix habra algo de comer o algun poblado cerca. Además son aves muy amables— Declaró Rose

—Nunca en mucho tiempo sean visto este tipo de cosas—Dijo Makoto

—¿Y el problema sería?..—Inquirió Jacob

—Un momento. Tomemos un rama larga cada uno.—Dijo Laymi se agachó y buscó unas ramas largas . Todos la miraron con gesto abdusto sin comprender mucho. Luego movió su varita e hizo aparecer una larga cuerda. Cerró la distancia entre ella y Potter quien parecía hipnotizado con sus movimientos. Sin embargo la chica no parecío notarlo. Pasó la cuerda alrredor de la cintura de Albus provocandole un mareo que él mismo no pudo explicarse. Fue cuando el nudo acabó que él volvió a la realidad y dirigió su vista a la estela naranja que iba puso en su mano derecha una gruesa rama que él dejó caer.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos eso?— Señaló Jacob la soga

—Para evitar trampas e ir todos juntos—Respodió Rose quien adelantandose a Laymi se ató la soga a la cintura. Weasley no era tonta, noto el leve rosa que tomaron las mejillas de su primo cuando la latina se agachó y ató la soga en su cintura.

—Pero si alguno cae en una trampa nos arrastrará a los demás.—Protestó Scorpius. El grupo no perdió tiempo y siguió haciendo las cosas para alcanzar todos juntos a los fenix

—Pero si alguno encuentra la salida nos llevará a los demás. Si alguien cae en una trampa puede ser ayudado. De todas formas es un fifty fifty—Aclaró Yao y recibió una calida sonrisa de Laymi, mientras esta repartía ramas largas a cada uno junto a Makoto

—Debemos apresurarnos o los perderemos—Intentó apresurarlos Makoto. Sonó impaciente pero en ese momento ella estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera sucederles.

El grupo todo conectado por la cuerda amarrada a sus cinturas caminaba. Albus iba primero como guía tanteando el terreno con una larga y gruesa rama que más bien podría utilizarse como leña en lugar de bastón. Miraba al cielo en busca de los fenix y de reojo el camino para evitar un accidente. Atrás iba su prima Rose, quien cada tanto miró hacia arriba. Sin embargo se concentró más en ver el camino, pues tuvo miedo de tropezar y caer. Tras Rose caminó Laymi. Ella no miró el cielo, estuvó atenta a su alrrededor. Tenía un buen oído y se guío por el canto de las aves. Luego iba Yao. Él caminó en la mitad del grupo, por eso se sintió en la obligación de recontar el grupo cada tanto (tres adelante, tres atras) y ayudar a que todos mantuvieran un avance igual. Con la cabeza agacha pero la varita firme seguía la fila Makoto tratando de recordarlo todo acerca de este bosque o algun lugar que se le pudiera parecer. Por último Scorpius y Jacob en ese orden. Malfoy se sintío aliviado de no ser el último pues estuvo asustado con la varita en alto muy firme, pero aun así tuvo dificultad para simularlo. Jacob en cambio iba anotando en un pergamino que sacó de su pequeño bolso lo que acontecia a su alrrededor elaborando una especie de mapa. Incluso además de anotar algunas cosas recogió algunas plantas medicinales, preveyendo que talvez, quizás en algun momento pudieran necesitarlas.

Sin quererlo el grupo se organizaba de a poco de acuerdo a las capacidades de cada uno. Caminaron durante horas y la estela fue desapareciendo a medida que avanzaron. El calor, la húmedad la falta de sueño, descanso y el hambre se hicieron notar.

Yao notó como el paso fue reduciendoce progresivamente, pero llegó un momento en el que él ya no alentó al grupo a tener un ritmo constante. Albus sintió su cuello adolorido, sus ojos cansados por el brillo del cielo, la boca seca no pudo decir algo y lo dejó ser.

Pasado el medio día Makoto no lo resistió más y se desmayó tirando con ella a Yao. Scorpius a pesar de su cansancio la atrapó antes de que cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo. Los brazos le temblaron y sus musculos gritaron en protesta por el repentino esfuerzo. Scorpius la acostó con suavidad sobre la tierra. Yao que fue tirado hacia tras pero logró no caer se incorporó sentandose de rodillas junto a su compañera. El grupo se detuvo con brusquedad y se acercaron a donde Makoto cayó. Rose volvió dos pasos, se dejó caer de rodillas cerca de Yao. Albus se agachó, puso tu mano sobre la frente de la chica y notó que estaba algo caliente. Scorpius sin mediar palabra tomó las manos de Yao y las junto acuencandolas estiró su varita posandola encima y exclamó.—Aqua mendi— Las manos de Yao se llenaron de agua que tan pronto como apareció esta desapareció.

—No dejes escapar el agua—Dijo Scorpius en un tono bajo pero evidentemente enojado—Aqua mendi—intentó otra vez pero el agua tan pronto apareció se esfumó de las manos del pobre frustración de ambos se hizo notar.

—Parece que no se puede usar magia en este lugar—Concluyó Laymi que estaba de pie y se veía un poco más fresca que el resto del grupo

—Ah ¿si? y ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? genio— Preguntó el joven Malfoy con un tono desafiante y de muy mal humor

—Ingeniarnosla para sobrevivir —Contestó la latina en un tono neutro pero que dejaba entre ver su autoridad. Al joven no le gustó para nada esa contesta. Yao suspiró derrotado y dejó caer sus manos a los costados. Rose cerró los ojos un momento. El silencio se apoderó de ellos un largo rato sin saber que hacer . La voz de Jacob los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Bueno se que ninguno de nosotros eligió estar envuelto en este embrollo pero debemos hacer lo mejor posible para salir de el. Escarbemos la tierra para hallar agua. No sera muy dificil este es un bosque hay humedad. Ademas mientras caminabamos pasamos por una vaina de flores blancas tengo entendido que las hojas de esa planta sirven para... —Dijo sacando de su pequeña bolsa sobre cargada la larga vaina verduzca

—Para aliviar la fiebre—Exclamó Albus—Es una buena idea pero...

—He anotado el camino y recogí a penas una sola hoja.—Explica rasgando por la mitad la hoja de la cual comenzó a escurrir un liquido vizcoso pero fresco. Colocó un pedazo de hoja en la frente de Makoto con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor. Luego les mostró el pergamino.

—Esto servirá hasta que volvamos —Anunció Albus quien no tenía ganas de volver sobre sus pasos pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasará con los fenix? ¿Cómo saldremos de este maldito lugar?—Preguntó irritado Scorpius —Ademas como van a traer más vainas si ni una bolsa pueden conjurar. No pensaran arrastrar hierbas o lo que sea por todo el camino eso nos estorbaría—Añadio mientras se cruzaba de brazos señalando el pequeño bolsito rebalsado de Jacob

Rose se sacó su túnica la dobló en dos ató los extremos y volvió a doblarla.—Ya esta— anunció triunfante la chica —Es un bolso primitivo pero creo que servirá—Y extendió el bolso a las manos de Jacob que lo recibió.

Laymi se desató la cuerda y se comenzó a caminar. Le entregó un pañuelo que anudó un extremo en su mano y el otro en la muñeca de Jacob pidiendole en silencio que le mostrará el camino.

—No es buena idea que nos separemos —Habló Albus. En ese momento sintió una incomodidad en su pecho al ver a los otros dos dispuesto a marcharse y quería impedirlo.

—Jacob ¿ cuánto más o menos de caminar calculas que esta esa planta?—

—Yo diría que como una hora más o menos—

—Bien si no regresamos en dos horas continuen sin nosotros. Procuren buscar agua— Dijo Laymi

—Prontó anochecera y no podremos movernos en la oscuridad. Y si nos separamos será más difícil salir de aqui—Trató de persuadir Albus.

—¿Qué pasará con los Fenix?—Cuestinó otra vez Scorpius

—Pienso que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y encontrar agua—Y con una piedra plana Yao comenzó a hacer un agujero en la tierra buscando agua.

Rose notó la incomodidad de su primo y la tensión del ambiente. Era cierto que si se separaban las cosas podían complicarse. Pero la realidad era que Makoto estaba desidratada, tenía fiebre probablemente por el sol y no faltaba mucho para que ellos tambien estuvieran deshidratados. Sentía su garganta como arena. Necesitaban agua, alimentos y medicina. Tambien corrían el riesgo de que si deambulaban por la noche en el bosque cayeran en una trampa. Para tristeza de ella tuvo que reconocer que perdieron el rastro de las aves por mucho que se esforzaron. Lo mejor era hacer un campamento, recuperar fuerzas para continuar. En una de esas tenían suerte y al día siguiente pasara de nuevo la bandada de fenix pensó.

Rose mojó sus labios con la apunta de su lengua y con algo de incomodidad, pero manteniendose firme ordenó:—Bien ya no podemos hacer nada. El rastro de las aves se esfumó y no tiene sentido seguir caminado a lo tonto llevando a un enferma a rastras.—Señaló al par que estaba unido por un pañuelo amarillo— Laymi y Jacob no se separen vayan a buscar esas hojas y todo lo que nos pueda servir. Traten de volver lo más rapido que puedan. Scorpius y yo buscaremos juntos cosas para levantar un campamento. Yao y tu —Señaló a su primo—Quedense a cuidar de Makoto.—Concluyó poniendose de pie y se dirigió a Scorpius ante la mirada atónita de Potter. Rose le extendió la mano a Malfoy y este se levantó del suelo. La verdad es que ni ella misma podía entender porque eligió al rubio. Tal vez porque su primo en vez de ayudarla se transformaría en un estorbo. Para la chica Weasley era la primera vez que veía asi a su primo. Malfoy de mala gana le extendió su fina túnica para que realizará un suerte de bolso rústico para traer lo que pudieran encontrar.

Yao siguió escarbando la tierra. Cuando Albus volteó la cabeza nuevamente Jacob y Laymi se habían marchado. Vio como su prima se alistó para marcharse con Malfoy. Se quitó su túnica y la colocó encima de la japonesa procurando confortarla. Acaricio sus cabellos. Miró su peinado tan tirante que pensó que debía ó uno de los palillos y tiró de ellos sacandolos afuera, desarmando el apretado rodete. Acomodó los cabellos de la joven. La contempló un instante. Labios rosados entre abiertos, piel lisa blanca, pestañas largas y abundante cabello oscuro, manos pequeñas. Albus pensó que Makoto era sin duda una mujer muy hermosa. Pero Laymi era para él la más hermosa de todas. No se explicó como era posible sentir algo tan fuerte o especial por una persona que apenas conoció el día anterior. Sacudió su cabeza. Tomó su largo bastón, se arremangó y ayudó a Yao en su tarea para encontrar agua aunque en el fondo pensará que era inútil necesitaba distraerse con algo.

El hoyo en la tierra era cada vez más profundo y tuvieron que ir ampliadolo debido a que estaba muy estrecho. Con la tierra sobrante fue armando un montículo cerrando el espacio del campamento. Creando un circulo alrrededor, haciendo un limite entre el resto del extraño sitio y ellos.

Se preguntó que era lo que vio en la latina que sin duda alguna era meztiza. No pudo evitar compararla con la japonesa . Ambas tenían pestañas largas y bellos ojos. Solo que los de Laymi tenían un hermoso destello . Ambas tenían la piel lisa y parecia terciopelo, pero la de la chica latina tenía el color de la leche con canela. El pelo largo, las manos pequeñas, ambas eran como cualquier mujer ambas bellas pero sin duda Laymi logró ahondar en él.

Sus brazos chillaban de dolor, su cabeza dio vueltas. Paró un momento. Observó como Yao limpío el sudor del rostro de Makoto con el pañuelo de la chica. Las mejillas de la joven estaban encendidas por la fiebre, aun asi se encontraba tranquila. Era un versión angelical, podría venir un noble cabellero a besar sus labios y despertarla como en los cuentos muggles … y otra vez pensó en la otra. Se vió a si mismo como un noble principe despertando a su amada. Durante un momento deseó besar los labios de la latina sentir su suavidad, su toque. Es que acaso se sentía celoso de una extraña. Celoso de quien la acompaña. Porqué tenía que irse con el gringo rubio. Porqué la deseó reflexionó sin encontrar respuesta. Pensó que tenía más lógica sentirse con celos o posesivo en relación a Rose con Scorpius, pero no paso nada. No pudo sentir rabia, celos, envidia, solo preocupación por su prima. Por qué tenía que sentir eso por esa mujer que no estaba, que no era nada de él. Temía que a Rose le pase algo o que su prima y Malfoy peleearan.

Suspiro derrotado y golpeó con más ímpetu. Golpeó varias veces para calmar su desazón. Albus Severus Potter siempre fue un hombre racional, tranquilo, sus padres lo habían criado para ser un hombre justo, de bien. Ahora el quería romperle la cara a un extraño y reclamar a una chica con la cual no tenía relación, solo la infortunada situación que los unió. "Carajo"pensó. A su lado estaba una hermosa chica que lo necesitaba para recuperarse y continuar .Pensaba en eso cuando Yao lo detuvo.

El joven chino le quitó de las manos el palo lo volteó y le mostró que estaba hú lo miró con curiosidad, entonces entendió todo. Shing se agachó y escarbó con la piedra plana un poco más. Poco a poco un fino hilo de agua surgió. Ambos esperaron a que el hueco se llenara lo suficiente. Fue en esa espera que cayeron en la cuenta de que ambos hicieron un pozo de más o menos un metro de profundidad. Sonrieron abrazandose triunfales. El silencio entre los dos por fin se rompío en un grito de alegría.

Yao se agachó saco su pañuelo y lo remojo en el agua. Luego alzó la cabeza tirandola hacia atrás, abrió su boca y retorcio la tela bebiendo un poco de agua calmando su sed. Se inclinó otra vez e hizo lo mismo, mojó el pañuelo. Una vez mojado lo acercó a la boca de la joven . Humedeció sus labios con una de las puntas del pañuelo. Luego le abrío un poco la boca, presionó suavemente la tela sobre los labios haciendole beber un poco .

Albus se quitó la corbata la mojó e hizo lo mismo que Yao para saciar su sed. Luego tomó la piedra plana y siguió cabando en busca de más agua para cuando regresaran los demás. La sensación de triunfó que lo invadió apartó de su mente la imagen de Laymi.

Rose desató la cuerda y ató un extremo a un árbol cercano al campamento, de un tronco no muy grande pero lo suficiente fuerte para sostenerlos. Luego ató el otro extremo a su cintura, pasando la cuerda por la cintura del rubio y comenzó a caminar. Por fortuna la cuerda era muy larga. Esta les serviría de guía para volver en caso de le serviría para evitar que el mini hurón, como lo llamó su padre, se alejara. Se fue algo inquieta o mejor dicho preocupada por su primo. Ella lo conocía bien y ese tipo de actitud no iba con el tranquilo de Albus más bien con el arrebatado de James.

—¿A donde vamos?

—A buscar cosas para hacer un campamento.

—¿Tienes idea de como hacerlo? Mira que no hay muchas tiendas por aquí—Ágregó Scorpius en tono burlón

—Supongo que tu debes saber mucho y por eso te dejaré guiarme—He hizo un gesto reverencial con las manos invitandolo a ponerse al frente

—Oye Weasley, ¿no pensarás matarme o si?— Inquirío tratando de disimular sus dudas. Es decir ayer casi me matas en el colegio

—Aun pienso en matarte. Pero tranquilo lo haré de regreso a Hogwarts y no aqui—Dijo en tono desafiante—Aunque tal vez, quien sabe podríamos morir aquí y nuestra pelea quedaría inconclusa—Agregó en un tono de voz triste

Scorpius se detuvó en seco. Esa era una posibilidad muy factible. Antes de despertar en aquella oscuridad frente a esa cosa que los obligó a venir a ese lugar, lo último que recordaba era el muro cayendo sobre ellos después de pelearse.

No era una de las virtudes de su familia querer disculparse y arreglar las cosas. Los Malfoy siempre fueron muy orgullosos, pero esta vez no podía dejar las cosas mal entre él y Rose. Sintió que era necesario aclarar el mal entendido. Se puso enfrente de Rose que había comenzado a recoger leña para el fogón. La detuvó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. Rose le dió una mirada dura. Scorpius rápidó retiró sus manos, tragó saliva la miró a los ojos buscando que los de ella miran los suyos y lo consiguió

—Rose—Comenzó—La última vez que estuvimos juntos—Ella levantó una de sus cejas como preguntandole que quería decir— en el colegio. Ayer por la tarde quería hacer algo por ti pero tu me atacaste y no entiendo que hice de malo.Sé que nuestros padres son viejos rivales y que no se llevan presisamente bien, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te reiste?—Preguntó Rose poniendo sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra. Enojada pidiendo una sincera explicación

—No me reí—Protestó el joven—Solo pensé que era ridículo no poder ser amigos por lo que pasó entre nuestros padres. Creeme Rose solo quería consolarte por lo de tu madre. Lo que no sé es como acercarme a ti. Nunca supe como hacerlo. Creo que eres un chica brillante . Inclusó e pensado varias veces ser tu compañero de estudios. Pero tenía miedo de tu rechazó, de tu odio. Sabes no es fácil cargar con el pasado de mi familia. Además tengo un poco de miedo a morir. No me gustaría morirme sin aclarar las cosas contigo—Confesó Malfoy

Rose se quedó sorprendida sin saber que decir o que pensar. No esperó, es decir nunca imaginó que un Malfoy enmendará las cosas con un Weasley. Su brazos se aflojaron y cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo. Reflexionó un momento. Él tenía razón, sin embargo el pasado de sus padres. La tonta situación entre Ron y Draco. Su madre debería odiar a Malfoy padre, e incluso despreciarlo por todo lo sucedido. Hermione Granger no era asi. Ella era magnanima capaz de perdonar a un enemigo mortal como Draco Malfoy e incluso de sentir lastima por él, porque eligió mal. Ella, Rose quería parecerse a su madre en eso. No quería albergar odio en su corazón como su padre.

—Esta bien Malfoy te creo. Tregua por lo que duré esta aventura y ya después veremos—Y extendió su mano al joven. Scorpius la estrechó entre las suyas cerrando el acuerdo—Solo no vayas a morir ¡eh! Tenemos un asunto pendiente—Añadió ella en un tono divertido pero a la vez un tanto serio

—Tu tampoco Rose. Tu tampoco—Le dijo Scorpius y ella por dentro se estremeció. Le pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos al decir esas palabras.

—Prometeme Scorpius que seremos mejores que nuestros padres

Él apretó aun más su mano la miró muy serio a los ojos y ella pudo ver que no había ni un vestigio de duda en lo iba a decir—Ya somos mejores que ellos Rose

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Su corazón se aceleró y se sintió un poco tonta. Soltó la mano del rubio.—Vamonos —Ordenó poniendose otra vez al frente—Apresuremos el pasó debemos volver antes de que anochesca—Ordenó

—Solo una pregunta más ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi y no a tu primo o a cualquiera de los chicos?

Rose de espaldas a él dudó. Un tanto sorprendida de si misma le contestó:—No lo sé— Y siguió caminando. Un momento después ambos caminaron a la par recogiendo ramas para el fogón en silencio.

Scorpius se detuvo. Ella lo miró un tanto desconcertada—¡Hey!—Le gritó pero él no respondío. La joven bufó, rodó los ojos y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que le estaba jugando una broma o que estaba cansado para continuar. De cualquier forma no le prestaría atención.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar. Se desató de la soga y se fue alejando. La griffindoriana lo llamó varias veces. Pero él no respondío a su llamado. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. Parecía que estuviera en un trance. Intentó correr tras él pero a los pocos pasos la cuerda se tensó tirando de ella hacia atrás. Se desesperó. Por un segundo no supo bien que hacer. Luego se desató ella también y corrió tras Scorpius.

Lo encontró entrando en un lago, cerca de una clara cascada. Miró a su alrrededor buscando un indició que la ayudara a comprender la situación. Su intuición le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Se quedó escondida tras unas enormes hojas de una planta cerca del lago. Sacó su varita la sostuvo firme y observó. Scorpius seguía metiendose cada vez más en el lago. Rose quería gritar pero no pudo. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho. Su gritó estuvo atorado en su garganta. La boca se le secó aun más . La sensación asfixiante del miedo se apoderó de su ser. Ella una chica griffindor no podía quedarse paralizada, asustada. Reunió el valor que le quedó e iba a sacarlo aunque fuera a la rastra del lago. El agua ya le llegaba al cuello cuando las vio. Unas sirenas se disponían a arrastrarlo al fondo del lago.

—¡NOOOOOOO!Scorpius , Scorpius. Rubio lechoso CUIDADO!—Gritó

Él no reaccionó. Ella entendío todo, el canto de las sirenas lo había hipnotizado porque él era hombre y ese cantó no tenía efecto en ella. Rose corrío hacia el lago.

—Desmaius—No sucedió nada—Impedimenta—Nada otra vez—Protego .Repugno—Gritó un hechizo tras otro pero nada funcionó . Con gran puntería les arrojó piedras a las sirenas en un deseperado intentó de salvarlo pero estas tomaron al joven y se hundieron en el lago. Desesperada Rose tomó el largo palo que le dio Laymi aseguro su varita en sus vaqueros, tomó una respiración profunda y se sumergío en el agua fría en busca de su compañero. Sus huesos gritaron de dolor, tiritó un poco pero no le importó.

En un instante los alcanzó. Rose nadó lo más rápido que pudo y golpeó con el palo a una de ellas alejandola de Malfoy. Sin embargo las otras tres la atacaron pronto. Eran cuatro contra una con la ventaja de que en el agua las sirenas se mueven mejor. La joven no se quedó impasible y luchó con todas su fuerzas. Lamentablemente las sirenas lograron someterla quitandole el arma rudimentaria de sus manos y al igual que a Scorpius la arrastraron al fondo del lago.

El aire le faltó. Su cabeza se volvió liviana. Estiró su brazo intentando alcanzar la mano del chico. Lo miró hasta que sus ojos no vieron más. El silencio, la oscuridad.

—Rose, Rose, Rose—Escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos. Escupió un poco de agua el aire volvió a pasar por su cuerpo con normalidad. Alguien la abrazó. Estaba cansada, no recordaba nada, pero sabía que estaba segura por eso se entregó al sueño.

Cuando despertó vio la cara de Albus que estuvo muy preocupado, sonreir entre lagrimas. La cabeza le dolía. No entendió nada en un principio pero de prontó recordó todo. Scorpius era llevado al fondo de un lago por sirenas y ella intentó defenderlo... y luego nada

—SCORPIUS—Gritó e intentó incorporarse.

—Tranquila— dijo Albus presionando con suavidad sus hombros para que volviera a acostarse.

Ella intento safarse pero se quedo inmóvil cuando sintió unos brazos rodeandola y un torso desnudo apretandose contra su espalda. Una voz suave pero masculina le dijo al oido—Gracias—La voz de Malfoy. Rose volteo con rapidez abrazandolo tambien. Nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviada como al oir la voz de Scorpius. Quizas porque era la primera vez que tuvo que salvar a alguien de un peligro real completamente sola. Eso agregando que no pudo utilizar su magia.

Laymi y Jacob caminaron a la par. Él le comentó todo lo que sabía sobre herbologia. Además recolectaron otras hojas, ramas y hongos que tal vez pudieran necesitar. Algunos de ellos sirven como alimento.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta la herbolaria?—Preguntó curiosa Laymi interesada en las explicaciones del joven.

—No exactamente. Mi padre es arquitecto. Mi madre es muggle, trabaja en una universidad. Mi abuela es quién me enseñó todo sobre herbolaria. Ella fue medimaga.—chasqueó la lengua— En realidad tuvo que retirarse por un incidente en el lugar donde trabajaba.—Miró hacia el cielo— Luego se dedicó a la herbolaria con mi abuelo. Ellos proveen a los medimagos del hospital de Chevick plantas, brotes, raíces, hojas que necesitan para hacer las pociones curativas.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti.—Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven

—Y que me cuentas de ti Laymi.—La miró un tanto intrigado, pero más bien curioso de escucharla— Hasta ahora he hablado solo de herbolaria y te he contado un poco sobre mi vida.

—Mmm.. Bien soy estudiante. Un pariente me instruye en el arte de la magia. Trabajo en una casa de una familia portentosa. No hay mucho que contar—La joven retiró su mano del hombro .

—¿Tus padres?—Preguntó Jacob. Laymi agachó la cabeza pero él joven percibió un destello de tristeza en la chica.—Perdón no debí preguntar

—No estoy bien. Es solo que...—Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y contuvieron las lágrimas que amenazaron con caer.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello esta bien— y la abrazó por los hombros a modo de consuelo

—Si. Por favor.¿Falta mucho?—Preguntó intentando alijerar el ambiente. Levantó la cabeza y palmeó de forma amistosa la mano del chico en su hombro.

—No. Ya casi llegamos—Sonrió de manera fugaz y retiró su mano.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio. Las ramas eran difíciles de cortar. Intentaron varios conjuros para cortarlas, pero ninguno resultó. La magia simplemente no funcionó en ese lugar. Entonces improvisaron tirando de las ramas, luego buscaron piedras o cualquier cosa filosa para ayudarse en la tarea. Ambos rieron de sus aspectos, todos sucios cuando finalizó la labor de recolección.

Jacob la observó con detenimiento. Tenía unos tatuajes pintados por el cuerpo una falda larga recta con dos tajos que dejan ver sus largas piernas de un color terra oscuro. Esa prenda más bien parecía un taparabo. Una especie de remera corta que tenía un escote profundo pero dejaba al descubierto su espalda y su panza. En su cuello una suerte de collar hecho de piedras con un pequeño trozo de espejo en el centro que bailaba entre sus senos. Un vientre plano muy tentador. El joven sintió sus hormonas ebullir calentandolé la piel más que el sol abrazador. Su cuerpo reaccionó cuando la vio agacharse de espaldas acomodando el improvisado bolso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretandolos, tratando de evitar los pensamientos lujuriosos o sino podría hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Sintió que ella tomó su brazo y estaba a su lado.

—Despacio, con cuidado:— le susurró al oido. Jacob sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Abrío los ojos con lentitud. Casi estuvo apunto de besarla, pero se detuvo cuando vio la enorme acromantula cerca de ellos. Ambos contuvieron la respiración y no se movieron mientras la enorme araña se movió lejos de ellos. Laymi apretó la mano de él con fuerza. Jacob no lo notó hasta que soltó su mano. En ese momento su cerebro percibío la sensación de dolor.

—¿Crees que nos haya visto?—Preguntó el joven Wester.

—Lo dudo. No creo que muy a menudo pasen por aquí bocadillos tan suculentos. Será mejor que volvamos con los demas. No sabes que clase de sorpresas nos aguardan en este lugar.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. Laymi tomó su mano otra vez pero con más suavidad. Ambos regresaron en silencio al campamento. Se miraron y sonrieron por el comentario de "bocadillos suculentos"

Para el joven fue una tortura caminar al lado de la chica. De regreso pudieron ver volar a un hipogrifo. Esos animales suelen tener mal genio. Se ocultaron con rapidez esperando a que el animal se alejara debajo de un arbusto. Resultó que por debajo de esas inocentes ramas de arbusto enclenque se ocultaba un lazo del diablo que casi los debora.

La planta comenzó a apretarlos y solo en ese intante pudieron darse cuenta del peligro que corrían. Forcejearon un poco y al hacerlo aumentó más la presión de los lazos. Jacob golpeó la rama hiriendola con una filosa piedra que usó para cortar con anterioridad. Esta lo soltó de su agarre y él aprovecho para escapar. Luego retiró las ramitas que la mantenián oculta ocacionandole que le diera la luz del sol. A la lazo del diablo no le gustó mucho se retorcío. Jacob utilizó ese momento para cortar los agarres que mantenían presa a su amiga y jaló de ella fuera de la planta. Laymi suspiró agitada, besó su mejilla, le dio las gracias. Otra vez lo tomó de la mano para volver al campamento.

Cuando regresaron, al verlos tomados de la mano, la expresión de victoria de Albus cambió por completo. Pasó de la alegría al enojo. Jacob le tendió la hoja de flor blanca a Yao y este le pasó el pañuelo empapado en agua para que bebiera. Potter reaccionó a tiempo e hizo lo mismo para Laymi. Ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Los recién llegados tomaron agua gustosos hasta quedar saciados.

Yao y Jacob se encargaron de Makoto. Laymi contó la historia en el bosque. Además señaló que su acompañante tenía conocimientos en medimagia. Que la salvó de ser devorada por una lazo de diablo. Jacob acotó que gracias a la astucia de la chica se salvaron de una acromantula. Ella agregó que el hizo un buen plano del bosque por lo menos de la parte que recorieron. Albus hervía de celos. Laymi se sentó junto a él.

—¿Dónde estan Rose y el chico rubio?—Preguntó un tanto preocupada. Albus cayó en cuenta de que pronto la luz del sol se extinguiría y Rose y Scorpius no habían regresado. Temió que algo malo les hubiera ocurrido.

—No deben tardar. Fueron a buscar cosas para el campamento.

—Ojalá no tarden mucho—Expresó Jacob

—Si se demoran ire a buscarlos—Anunció Albus levantandose del suelo, pero Laymi lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro antes de que pudiera parase e irse.

—Creo que lo más inteligente que podemos hacer es hacer la fogata. Si oscurece la luz del fuego en medio del bosque les servirá como señal para que regresen. Ademas puede ayudarnos a mantener alejados a invitados no deseados—Razonó en voz alta Laymi

Albus fue a buscar ramas mientras ella encendía el fuego frotando dos varillas de madera sobre un musgo igual de seco. Cerca del campamento vio algo sospechoso. Se ocultó para observar. Pronto reconocío la figura de Malfoy. Se veía muy pálido y estaba todo empapado. Detras de él arrastraba algo. Scorpius sintió una presencia levantó la vista, reconoció a Albus y le pidió ayuda antes de desvanecerse por completó.

El griffindoriano gritó pidiendo ayuda. Pronto Yao y Laymi estaban junto a él . Lo ayudaron a llevar a sus amigos al lado del fogón.

Laymi le pidio a Yao su camisa. Les ordenó a los chicos darse vuelta y le quitó a Rose una parte de sus prendas mojadas. Utilizó la camisa de Shing para cubrirla. La recostó cerca del pequeño fuego que prontó Jacob alimentó arrojando con cuidado las ramas más secas que encontró. Albus hizo lo mismo con Malfoy. Le quitó la ropa mojada dejandolo en calzoncillos y le colocó su camisa. La chica meztiza improviso un tendedero con la cuerda y colgó la ropa mojada cerca del fogón para secarlas lo más rápido posible.

Scorpius despertó antes que Rose. Les contó que el estaba en el bosque con ella recolectando leña cuando le pareció oir a alguien pidiendo ayuda. Lo siguiente que recordaba era que se despertó en el fondo de un lago. Rose intentó darle la mano. Fue allí que sintió la necesidad de despertar. Tomó su mano. Al abrir los ojos unas cuatro sirenas huyeron espantadas. Scorpius tomó a Rose, nadó a la superficie. Salieron del lago y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó regresar al campamento siguiendo la cuerda cuando la encontró. Luego vio a Albus y se desmayó.

Un momento después Makoto abrió sus ojos. Aun se encontraba medio afiebrada. Jacob le dio de comer un trozo de una hoja y un pequeño hongo. La japonesa se recostó otra vez cerró sus ojos pero pudo percibir lo que pasó a su alrrededor aunque no con mucha claridad.

Pasó un largo rato y Rose recuperó la conciencia. Ella se quedó boquiabierta después de escuchar el relato de Scorpius. Luego contó lo que sucedió mientras el estaba entrance.

Un rato después, mientras comían hojas dulces, cortesía del niño herbolario. Yao contó su tarde con Albus y Jacob su aventura con Laymi.

En el momento en el cual Albus y Jacob cuidaron de los enfermos, Yao y Laymi improvisaron antorchas. Colocaron unas cinco encendidas alrrededor del lugar. Hubo más luz. La intención era evitar a posible criaturas que se deslizan en la oscuridad para prever un posible ataque ya que no disponían de magia. Lograron su objetivo porque no tuvieron visitas indeseables.

Luego se organizaron para hacer guardia. La primer guardia fue de Albus y Jacob. La segunda fue de Yao y Scorpius. Albus insistío como todo caballero en que las damas debían dormir. Al principio le molestó la idea de hacer guardia con Jacob. Luego descubrío que era una persona agradable salvó porque el tambien estuvo interesado en Laymi. Hablaron de sus familia. En especial de herbolaria, medimagia, abuelos y el tio Neville.

Yao y Scorpius en cambio jugaron con piedritas. Hablaron muy poco. No tenían mucho en comun. Uno, un joven heredero de negocios, obligado a sociabilizar con gente de alcurnia. El otro vive al pie de las montañas en una granja cuidando bestias junto a su abuelo.

Al día siguiente el grupo se reunió y arreglaron todo. Estaba discutiendo sobre que hacer cuando la bandada de aves fenix pasó otra vez por sus hecho agua sobre el fuego, las chicas tierra para apagarlo y evitar un posible incendio antes de partir. Con rapidez tomaron sus cosas. Esta vez solo alzaron la cuerda y en el mismo orden que marcharon el día anterior continuaron su camino

Tuvieron que escalar un pequeño risco. Caminaron un rato siguiendo la estela que dejan la aves. Tropezaron con un rio y daba la casualidad de que había un puente para cruzarlo. Si apretaban el pasó podrían alcanzar a los fenix.

Cuando iban a cruzar el puente un pegaso aterrizó en la entrada impidiendoles continuar.

El caballo alado habló— Si no quereis caer y deseas llegar a tu destino deberas saber que para continuar tu camino tu luz que aparta las sombras deberas invocar. Solo debes recordar que un intentó tendras por tanto no debes fallar sino perdido en el bosque por siempre estarás

—Genial —Protestó Scorpius y se sentó con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas en la tierra.

El resto del grupo se sentó igual en ronda. Tenían una sola oportunidad y no podían desperdiciarla. El grupo se sentó en el suelo a deliberar. Era casi imposible desifrar el acertijo del pegaso, sobretodo porque en ese momento estuvieron seguros de que no podían usar magia.

—Magia eso es —Exclamó Makoto. Se levantó, caminó hasta el caballo y sin titubeos le preguntó—¿Es en el bosque el único lugar en el que esta prohibido hacer magia?

El pegaso asintió cerrando sus ojos y moviendo levemente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

—Solo te pido que si fallo le des la oportunidad a ellos— Le dijo.

El pegaso no contestó nada. Makoto inspiró profundamente. Movió su varita en el aire y con un suave susurró pronunció— Expecto patronun— Una tortuga marina salió de la punta de la varita y timidamente nadó cruzando el rio.

—Lo has logrado puedes pasar.—Dijo el pegaso—Pero no te desconcentres hasta que hayas terminado de cruzar —Le advirtió. Luego miró al grupo y les anunció— Yo los estaré esperando del otro lado y los conduciré por el camino.

Los chicos se pararon. Observaron muy atentos como Makoto cruzó el puente invocando su patronus. Cuando terminó de atravezar el puente del otro lado los chicos estallaron en vivores y la aplaudieron. Luego uno por uno paso haciendo lo mismo. Asi pasaron los siete jovenes. Con cada compañero que logró cruzar el rio sin perder su patronus, hubo aplausos y gritos de júbilo. En la otra orilla efectivamente el pegaso los esperó

—Siganme —Les ordenó. No entendían muy bien el porqué pero lo siguieron. Así como habían hecho con los fenix.

Yao le preguntó al pegaso que sentido tenía invocar el patronus para pasar el rio. El pegaso les explicó que: "En el rio habitaban seres oscuros llenos de tristeza que se alimentan de la felicidad de los demás seres vivos". Los chicos de Hogwarts recordaron de inmediato a los dementores.

"Cualquiera que cruce el rio sin un escudo positivo tiende a caer y ser devorado por estos seres. Además un patronus puede ser invocado por personas que conocen el bien. Esos hablaba muy bien de ustedes y los acercaba a su objetivo."Concluyó el animal alado.

Saber porqué estaban allí, porqué fueron elegidos para enfrentarse a la esfinge. Además de enterarse el porqué ella los secuestró y los arrojó a su suerte. Eran tan importante como regresar a casa a sus vidas ordinarias.

Caminaron un largo rato. Llegaron a un claro desde el cual se veían un grupo de árboles, mejor dicho una pequeña jungla, llenos de monos blancos, con sus panzas y colas de color dorado.

—Hasta aquí me permiten acompañarlos. Si pasan el desafío de los monos nos volveremos a ver una vez que atraviesen la puerta. —Y diciendo esto el pegaso abrío sus alas y se perdío en el cielo azul.

En ese momento estaban un poco temerosos de la prueba que iban a imponerle los monos. Sin embargo supieron que para hallar la salida tendría que atravesar esa puerta.

Los micos se balanceban por las ramas. No eran muy grandes, tampoco muy pequeños. Llevaban largas colas al igual que sus brazos, la piernas cortas y dos pares de manos. Si los pies eran manos tambien. Se desplazaban de un lugar a otro con gran agilidad. Tiene un parecido con el oragutan

El grupo caminó acercandosé a la región de los monos. Cuando traspasaron el primer árbol los monos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y arrojarles cosas. Arrojaron desde objetos un tanto contundetes como pedazos de madera, nidos, hasta blandos como excremento. Los chicos se protegieron del ataque con magia . Yao creó una burbuja protectora que evitó a los simios. Aun así notaron su magia limitada. Scorpius quizo devolverles el favor. Makoto intentó petrificarlos. Laymi alejarlos. Cada conjuró que intentaron realizar en contra de los simios hizo que sus varitas le devolvieran una descarga del tipo electrica. Solo lo que conjuró Yao pareció funcionar.

Caminaron con rapidez dentro de su pequeño mundo transparente intentando alejarse de los micos. En un principio tuvieron dificultad para sicronizarse y caminar al mismo ritmo todos juntos en el reducido espacio. Se pisaron los pies, se dieron codazos e incluso algunos insultos.

Yao perdió una o dos veces el hechizo. La segunda vez que quedaron desprotegidos los primates optaron por arrojarles solo excremento en ese momento porque notaron que esto los disgustaba poniendolos nerviosos. Albus fue la voz de la razón y poco a poco los organizó para salir del apuro. Junto a las chicas en una esquina . Halo a la latina junto a él pegada a su cuerpo abrazandola. Acto seguido estiró su otra mano alcanzando a su prima. Luego le ordenó a Makoto, que se pusiera detras de Yao. A la derecha de Sa ubicó a Malfoy y a su izquierda a Wester. Quedando Shing en medio de los seis sosteniendo el conjuro.

—Cuando cuente tres nos movemos hacia el frente sin correr pero caminado con rapidez—Y señaló un norte— Uno, dos, tres— Gritó y él grupo avanzó

Scorpius se sintió muy humillado y sucio. "Que porquería de animales se les ocurría tirar mierda"pensó. En ese momento creyó mejor o menos asqueroso la baba de un troll.

Makoto iba con el ceño contraido, los labios fruncidos, la cabeza baja. Contuvó la respiración pues no soporta el olor a excremento. Aun así era la única ademas de Yao que llevó su varita en alto esperando el momento de ejecutar un nuevo hechizo o realizar el mismo que su compañero.

Rose tenía muchas ramas y hojas enrredados entre sus rulos. Lo peor de todo, para ella fue ese nido de aves que se quedó atorado en su nuca. Aunque le fue de mucha utilidad cuando los primates arrojaron sus desechos haciendo de escudo para su llevó su varita en alto manteniendo la concentración. Caminó evitando tocarse a si mismo para no embarrase más con el excremento.

Albus no notó ni el excremento, ni la mugre, ni las heridas. En lo único que pensó en ese instante fue en su prima y la chica que tanto le atraía. Laymi estuvo angustianda pues no se le ocurría nada para deshacerse de los micos, había visto a sus compañeros heridos. Solo deseaba llegar a un lugar seguro. Pudo sentir la sangre de Potter deslizandose por su mano mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza. Para la mayor desesperación de la chica él no era el único que estaba herido, Yao, Rose, y Jacob tambien. Ella ni siguiera notó sus propias heridas de las cuales estuvo preocupado Albus. Wester tuvo una herida en la cabeza y era quien más en ese momento le preocupaba. Tuvo miedo de que se desmayará en el momento menos oportuno. Al menos le tranquilizó saber que llevaba algunas hierbas curativas que recogieron el día anterior juntos.

No tardaron mucho en divisar una ruinas y se dirigieron a ellas con la comitiva de monos por detras. La construcción era muy antigua. En apariencia estaba deshabitada de seres humanos pero no de animales y espesa vegetación. Los monos dejaron de arrojarles cosas Solo gritaban desesperados.

El grupo disminuyó la marcha tratando de encontrar la salida observando mejor el lugar.

—Sin duda alguna fue un sitio muy elegante en sus años de explendor— comentó Jacob. Al terminar la frase sintió un punzada en el costado de su cabeza por donde estaba sangrando y se llevó la mano a la herida apretandola. Scorpius pasó su brazo por detras del joven intercambiando su lugar con Makoto sosteniendo a su compañero. Makoto se movió un poco y se colocó al otro lado de Jacob. Colocó el brazo libre del Joven en sus hombros y lo abrazo por detras. Entre ella y Malfoy sostuvieron a Wester. La angustia de Laymi mitigo un poco al ver la solidaridad entre sus compañeros. Apretó más la mano de Albus al mismo tiempo que de su cuerpo escapó la tensión alviandola. Sin embargo Potter sintió en su costado como el peso de la chica aumentó dificultandolo para caminar ya que la atención de él se desvió demasiado para su compañera.

Caminaron hacia un espacio abierto. Debajo de ellos notaron aun con toda la suciedad y el descuido de ciento de años el fino piso de mármol. Sin duda alguna eso tuvo que ser el palacio de importantes personas en su tiempo. Pronto dieron con una gran puerta, apenas tallada en la pared de piedra. Delante de la misma y para la sorpresa de todos el piso estaba hecho del más exquisito ameristo, mármol y cuarzo rosado que conforman un dibujo. A Makoto y Yao les recordó ese gráfico en el suelo al diseño de las mandalas. Cuatro columnas tambien talladas en piedra preciosas erguidas sobre la mandala en el circulo exterior.

La primera era una columna hecha de aqua marina tallada con dibujos que representan al mar. En el podio de la misma una ola de zafiros que sostiene un pez hecho de esmeraldas que en su boca sostenía una hermosa perla blanca . Al frente del mismo, a la derecha de la visual de los chicos, una columna construida de hematista terrosa que contiene dibujos de montañas y llanura. Encima de la misma descansa un pequeño carpincho agachado. El animal esta esculpido en ambar, con un diamante blanco entre las garras de sus manos. Atrás de la columna con el diamante se levanta otra hecha de obsidiana.

—La obsidiana es una piedra volcanica mineral que se utilizó en varias culturas para hacer herramientas como cuchillos y lanzas—comentó Laymi para el asombro de todos.

Tiene tallado dibujos que dan la sensación de un fuego vivo. Reposa en la misma un fenix esculpido en rubies y pirita sobre un fragmento de geodas. Por último detras de la columna del pez se encuentra una erguida en jaspe dorado con dibujos olulantes que dan la impresión de aire. Sobre la misma descansa un dragón hecho con amatista blanca y tiene dos ojos de zafiro de un profundo azul que da miedo.

Al avanzar un muro invisible los empujó hacia atrás. Perdieron el equilibro y al caer todos Yao dejó de ejecutar el hechizo que los tuvo dentro de una burbuja protectora. Cayeron y se les olvido todo embobados por el espectaculo arquitectónico del lugar. Se levantaron sin dejar de contemplar los exquisitos detalles. Hasta que Rose fue pisada por Scorpius.

—Fijate donde pisas.—Dijo Rose toda enojada y se sentó en el suelo a masajearse el pie.

—Lo siento—Dijo Scorpius un tanto divertido. Weasley le dedicó una mirada asesina. Él estuvo apunto de reirse de no ser porque se percató de algo importante—Chicos —dijo con la voz un tanto temerosa— no les parece que todo esta muy silecioso.

—¿Ah ?— Se escuchó la voz de Rose

—Ahora que lo dices Malfoy es cierto hay mucho silencio—Razonó Potter

Scorpius estiró su mano a Rose y la tomó del brazo halandola hacia arriba para que se pusiera de pie. A la joven no le gustó ni un poco. Yao estiro su mano y alcanzó a Makoto. Ella no puso resistencia a este acto. Jacob se acercó al otro lado de Rose tomandola de la mano tambien.

—¿No debería haber monos detras nuestro molestandonos?—Cuestionó Laymi

—Si. Ojalá que sigan detras nuestro —Le contestó Makoto un tanto temerosa

Oyeron una especie de rugido. La primera vez lo ignoraron y se quedaron quietos paralizados en el lugar como si les hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus. El gruñido de molestia hizo que cinco de ellos voltearan a ver a la espantoza bestia. Solo Scorpius y Makoto no se voltaron a ver.

La bestia era una especie de pantera toda negra. Una melena rojiza oscura con pequeños mechones blancos, ojos rojos amenzantes una larga cola que terminaba en un bulto lleno de espinas que sin dudar era ponsoñoso. Sus garras estaban afuera eran largas y gruesas. Levantó sus hocico para olfatearlos, luego se relamió. Sus colmillos en especial esos de sable eran aterradores. Su aliento era aun más espantoso que el olor de la caca de los simios. La bestia era tan alta como un ser humano.

La pantera gruño por segunda vez. Se avalanzó sobre el grupo. Scorpius asustado tiró de Rose con él y salió corriendo llevando casi a la rastra a la chica. Jacob a su lado casi se cae mientras la mano de la chica se escurrío de la suya. La bestia fue tras la pareja mientras los demás se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

Apenas se volteó, Scorpius, cuando la bestia los perseguia y gritó :— Incendio—Sin embargo su varita no respondió y a cambio le devolvio un fuerte choque electrico que lo lanzó atrás y hacia arriba con su compañera. Rose que fue arrastrada por el impacto logro colgarse de un pedazo de muro tirando a Malfoy hacia arriba, pero este se encontraba un tanto aturdido. Rose tuvo que lidiar no solo con su peso, sino tambien con el peso del rubio que no cooperó mucho. La bestia saltó intentando agarrar a sus presas pero Weasley logró subirlos a ambos encima del muro justo a tiempo. La pantera rugió furiosa, le dedicó una mirada de odio a la peliroja y se marchó en busca de una nueva victima.

En ese momento Yao que se encontró a unos pasos de sus compañeros. Al ver que el animal se alejó corriendo salió sigilosamente de entre las sombras que lo ocultaban. Le hizo señas a Rose. Ella al verlo sacó de su bolso improvisado la cuerda y se la lanzó . La chica golpeó a Malfoy para que la ayudará. Una vez que ambos tenían firme la cuerda Shing hizo rapel por el muro para subir.

Mientras Jacob se arrastró por el piso y descubrío una trampilla en el suelo. Intentó abrirla tirando con sus manos en un principio, después intentó con magia y funcionó. Miró a su costado buscando al resto o alguna señal de la bestia pero no vio a nadie. Se introdujo pues sintió la necesidad de ocultarse. Justo en el momento en que estaba cerrando la trampilla vio los pies de una chica a lo lejos.

Makoto corría con todas su fuerzas usaba su magia para tirar elementos que le obstruyeran el paso a la bestia. Piedras, ramas e incluso tierra todo servia para escapar de sus ferroces colmillos. Jacob visualizó una piedra que arrojó pero que no alcanzó su objetivo. Con una rapidez extrema apuntó y gritó:—engorgio. Enseguida una gran piedra se interpuso entre la bestia y su presa. Sa logró ver el lugar de donde provenia el hechizo salvador. Se arrojó al suelo deslizandose hasta la trampilla empujando a Wester y cayendo ambos cerrandose la puerta de la trampilla detras de ellos. La bestia rugió enfurecida dos nuevas victimas se le habían escapado.

El corazón de la joven estaba desvocado por la carrera. Creyó que moriría triturada bajo esos dientes que no se percató de que estuvó un largo rato a horcadas sobre Jacob. Mientras este gemío por el dolor del golpe.

—Asendio—Gritó Albus. Estaba en su mejor momento, salvó porque los perseguia una bestia y no tenía la menor idea de a donde pudo llevar Malfoy a su prima o donde estaban los otros y si se encontraban ía sujetada encontra de si a su Laymi—Asendio— volvió a conjurar y llegaron a la cima del árbol más alto del lugar. Laymi le sonrió aliviada. Ambos comenzaron a buscar con la vista a sus compañeros de grupo. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver el río, el resto de las copas de los otros árboles, el total de las ruinas pero no el suelo. La verde vegetación no les daba buena visibilidad del suelo.

—Allí estan—Exclamó feliz Laymi señaló con su deco indice el lugar y aplaudió. Albus se acercó volteando despacio tratando de pisar bien entre las ramas para no caer. La expresión de la chica le recordó a varias compañeras del colegio cuando Watson hacia una anotación en quidditch. Sonrió aliviado de ver a su prima, su compañero de clase y el joven chino en el muro más alto. Lejos del alcance de la bestia. Ambos comenzaron a hacerles señas, pero los chicos no parecían verlos. Entonces con sumó cuidado tratando de no perder el equilibrio Potter alzó su varita la llevó hasta su garganta y pronunció el todo el lugar escuchó su voz.

—Rose, Rose Por aqui—Los tres chicos buscaron con la mirada el lugar de donde provinó la voz.—¿ Están bien?—Preguntó

Rose se alegró mucho de ver a su primo a salvo. Ella y sus acompañantes movieron la cabeza afirmativamente

—¿Y los demás?—

Nuevamente el trio en el muro contestó encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Pueden ver algo desde ahi? ¿Pueden verlos?

La respuesta fue negativa.—Laymi y yo estamos bien. ¿Saben algo de la bestia?¿pueden verla?— Inquirió una vez más Albus.

—¡Ay ! Auxilio— Gritó Laymi y cayó hacia abajo. Albus se volteó con rapidez entonces vio espantado como el pie de su amiga fue atrapado en una de las garras de la bestia halando de ella para abajo. Él palideció, ni siguiera lo meditó se iba a lanzar para convertirse en alimento y asi salvarla, cuando la joven utilizó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para patear a la bestia. El monstruo dolido gruño. En ese momento aflojó el agarre sobre su presa y esta aprovecho a dar una voltereta alejandose por la ramas al igual que un mono escapando de sus garras.

La bestia enfurecida arremetió contra Potter que logró esquivarla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó unas cuantas ramas más abajo golpeandosé. Sin embargo cuando la pantera intentó atraparlo una vez más el joven utilizó su extraordinaria destreza como jugador de quidditch para evadirla. Sin embargo la bestia tambien saltó tras su presa.

El feroz felino era muy rápido, tanto como él. Albus ya no podía calcular bien hacia donde saltar. Resultó que su depredador lo acorraló cuando quedó engachado entre las ramas. Se deslizó lentamente para tomar a su presa .Él cerró los ojos, su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, su cuerpo se tensó esperando el final. La bestia se relamió expectante al festín que sería comer una presa tan grande, pero la rama cedió por el exceso de peso. Ambos cayeron varios metros para abajo.

Albus no sintió el golpe final de la caida contra el suelo, más bien los golpes de todas las ramas. Se intentó incorporar. A duras penas pudo ver a la bestia, apenas herida esforzandose por levantarse. Ambos se miraron y el feroz animal se lanzó a matar. Potter cerró sus ojos otra vez temiendo el fin. Un gruesa rama cayó entre él y su cazador golpeando al segundo.

—Ven aquí. Montón de pelos—Dijo Laymi desafiando a la bestia quien dio un giró increible sobre si misma y salió enfurecida detras de la joven que corrío perdiendose de la vista de su compañero.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!—Gritó Albus pero ya era tarde la bestia y la chica habían desaparecido.

Rose al ver caer a su primo se bajó del muro. No sin antes forcejear con Shing y Malfoy durante un largo rato. No soportó que la sujetaran con fuerza impidiendole bajar. En cuanto uno de sus brazos logro safarlo de su agarre golpeó a Yao en la cara, mejor dicho en su nariz y Scorpius a le propinó una patada en el estómago. Tomó la cuerda que habían amarrado a un pedazó de muro y se lanzó. Se deslizó con gran agilidad dando tres saltos sobre la pared de piedra. Giró sobre si misma, tambaleó un poco casi cayendo de bruces al suelo. Fue en ese momento que perdió el zapato izquierdo, pero eso poco le importó.

—Albus, Albus ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntó deseperada. El joven se incorporó con dificultad, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Albus estaba aun aturdido por los múltiples golpes de la caída, cuando Rose llegó a su lado para socorrerlo. Detras de la chica vinieron los chicos. Scorpius tenía la varita levantada, pero anduvo todo doblando sosteniendose la panza tropezando con sus propios pies. Yao en cambio vino al encuentro de los chicos con la cabeza hacia arriba sosteniendose la nariz apretada con los dedos de la ó inutilmente detener la hemorragia, pero aun asi aferrado a su varita tambien.

Rose se dio vuelta una vez que logró que su primo estuviera de pie sin caerse. Al ver a Yao sangrando por la nariz sabiendo que era su culpa sacó sin pensar demasiado su varita y gritó:—Episkey— Shing gritó e insulto por lo bajo. Se tomó el rostro tocandose la nariz al sentir que había vuelto a la normalidad y ya no sangraba sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia de gratitud que Rose no notó.

Ella dió la vuelta, se alejó un poco de su primo. —Quedate quieto—le ordenó—Episkey—conjuró de nuevo apuntando al centro de la espalda de Albus. Todos los huesos del joven tronaron. Él gritó dolorosamente y cayó contra el suelo, pero esa vez pudo levantarse velozmente e ir tras el rastro de Laymi.

Se movió con agilidad entre la espesa vegetación intentando recordar el camino de vuelta hacia el rio. Sus fuerzas querían abandonarla pero su fuerza de voluntad era mayor que el cansancio de su cuerpo. Había descubierto el secreto de esa pequeña jungla y lo utilizó a su favor. Calculó el tiempo y pudo tomar ventaja de su depredador. Agitada, su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte contra su pecho, las piernas le temblaron. Se concentró y un fenix temeroso salió de la punta de su varita.

Comenzó a cruzar el puente despacio con su patronus por delante. La bestia la alcanzó pero se quedó en la orilla, en la salida del puente. Parecía evaluar sus opciones.

No sabía que hacer, si la bestia volvía los demas estarían otra vez en grave peligro. Entonces comprendió que su patronus ponía distancia entre ella y la fiera. Con un poco de resignación bajo lentamente su varita y el ave plateada desaparecio de inmediato. La bestia pareció entender y gustosa fue a saltar sobre la yugular de su presa. El rio se torno violento el agua se volvio oscura y del mismo salieron un montón de manos negras, pegajosas, deformes, capturandolos a ambos.

La bestia luchó mucho en contra de su captor. Se retorció pero mientras más lo hacia, más y más manos aparecían. Finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al rio. La bestía fue engullida por la oscuridad.

Laymi lloró en silencio, el dolor que le producía era indescriptible solo rogaba porque pronto todo terminará. La oscuridad le estaba quitando el aire ahogandola de a poco. Entonces vio un pequeño destelló y perdió la conciencia. Un lobo había venido a rescatarla.

Cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que pudo realizar un hechizo se quedó un par de segundos perpleja. De pronto se hizo la luz. La magia no podía ir en contra del lugar o ponerlo en peligro, salvo si utilizan un encantamiento sobre ellos o para ellos.—Lo tengo —Gritó emocionada con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Abrazó a Malfoy quien la miró sorprendido pues esperaba una disculpa por el golpe. Sin embargo Weasley salió corriendo en dirección hacia el rio pues suposo que su compañera tambien descubrío lo mismo.

Rose llegó al río, un viento feroz arremolinaba las aguas de las cuales salieron miles de manos negras. El cielo estaba oscuro. La tempestad que se desató le impedía ver con claridad, tenerse firme de pie. Oyó los rugidos angustiandos de la bestia mientras intentaba escapar del rio y sus criaturas. No pudo visualizar a su compañera, sintió miedo y tristeza de imaginarse lo peor: Que la bestia la había matado. Tras de ella y con mucho esfuerzo venían los otros tres. Albus a la cabeza. Yao sostenía a Scorpius que aun estaba doblado por el dolor.

Al girar la cabeza y ver a su primo un sentimiento de derrota la invadío. Esa sensación era un millón de veces peor que cuando perdía un partido de quidditch. Ese vació que solo era comparable al momento en el cual le dijeron que su madre había muerto. Volteó la cabeza mirando otra vez el punte , el rio. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de rodillas contra el suelo, y la vió a aquella pequeña figura aferrada al piso del puente sobre las tablas. Vio como la tempestad la empujaba para hacerla caer en las turbulentas aguas. Rose cerró sus ojos se concentró. El gritó desgarrador de Albus que no logró ver a Laymi, la sacó de su concentración he hizo que se le escaparan unas lagrimas. No podía dejarse vencer. No podía permitir en ese momento que muriera una persona. Una chica que le importaba a un ser que ama muchisimo. Inspiró profundo todo el aire que pudo lo contuvo un momento dejandoló salir despacio. Al expirar expulsó la tristeza de su mente. Prontó brotó el recuerdo de su madre y ella en el callejón Diagon. El recuerdo de ese día cuando cumplía once años empujó poco a poco la angustia, el vacio, la tristeza llenando su cuerpo que hasta sintió otra vez en la piel la sensación del sol de ese día. Levantó su varita apunto recto y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:—EXPECTO PATRONUM— Un hermoso lobo plateado salió veloz a buscar a la otra chica.

El animal embistió y mordío con furia a sus presas. El lobo peleó contra las manos huesudas y oscuras. Cada vez que lograba deshacerse de una de ellas la tempestad amainaba. Así hasta que llegó al lado de Laymi y cual perro fiel se quedó al lado de la chica herida .

Albus intentó invocar su patronus pero no pudo, su cuerpo tembló una y otra vez. Con mucha impotencia se dejo caer en la tierra.—Expexto patronun, expecto patronum,—Repetía y repetía pero nada sucedío. Sus ojos derramaron lagrimas de amargura. Dirigió su vista al puente para ver una vez más a la chica y despedirse en silencio de ella. Se maldijo por su cobardía, por no poder conjurar un simple hechizo. Por no haber hecho algo diferente que no concluyera en esa triste situación. En ese instante logró ver al patronus de Rose venciendo, acercandosé a Laymi protegiendolas a ambas. Volvió la vista a su prima y la vio de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza al cielo, la expresión alegre y los ojos cerrados. Le pareció oir la voz de su padre cuando le dijo que invocar un patronus de cuerpo completo era uno de los hechizos más dificiles de realizar.

—Papá—Dijo en un susurro como buscando ayuda. Cerró sus ojos e intentó visualizar el momento en que su padre lo llevó a conocer la casa en donde el derrotó por primera vez al señor oscuro. Pero esa sensación se había desvanecido. No lograba comprenderlo el recuerdo seguía siendo intenso. Cuando se convirtió en uno vulgar se preguntó. No tenía mucho tiempo necesitaba convocarlo ahora. Miró otra vez dentro de si y lo único que vio fue lo que había sucedido un rato antes en el árbol; como ambos o mejor dicho como ella le salvo la vida. Sintió en su corazón una calidez, una fuerza muy especial. Se enfocó con mucha precisión en las imagenes que le causaban esa sensación—Expecto patronum— Dijo casi en un susurro. Sucedió que de su varita salió un león macho, de gran melena, imponente que corrío al lado de Laymi. El patronus se posó sobre ella protegiendola entre sus patas.

Rose abrío con lentitud los ojos sin perder a su lobo. Se sorprendió mucho de ver un patronus en forma de león, pero más aun cuando vio la persona que lo había invocado.

Albus sin bajar su varita, se acercó a la muchacha. La alzó en uno de sus brazos llevandola fuera del peligro. El lobo de Rose los escoltó. Una vez en tierra y lejos de la orilla del rio, la depositó en el suelo y guardó su varita haciendo desaparecer el león. Su prima no daba credito a lo que vio ¿cómo era que el hermoso ciervo plateado de Albus se hubiese transformado en un feroz león?

Yao y Scorpius estuvieron sorprendidos por lo mismo un momento. No tanto como lo estuvo la pequeña Weasley.

Albus golpeó con suavidad el rostro de Laymi. Intentó que despertará. Sus facciones aun estaban contraídas por el miedo y el dolor. La revisó buscando algún hueso roto o herida o lo que fuera. En ese instante deseó tanto tener esencia de dictamo para curar sus heridas las de él y las de los demas. La subió a su espalda e iniciaron el camino de vuelta a las ruinas. En esa ocación solo el silencio los acompaño. Ningun primate loco les arrojó alguna cosa. Al llegar a la antigua construcción Yao gritó:—Wester, Makoto— A su grito se les unieron los demás intentando dar con sus compañeros.

Yao, Rose y Scorpius se movieron por el lugar. Potter se quedó con Falconer vigilando su sueño en la entrada frente a las cuatro columnas. Su rostro se había relajado y parecía más fresco. Se preguntó por los simbolos tatuados en su cuerpo. La observó guardando para si todo de ella. Se acercó con lentitud y los labios de ambos se rozaron. Algo lo detuvo si la joven despertaba como explicaría tal atrevimiento de su parte. Acaricio sus cabellos entrelazo su mano con la de ella, mientras miró como su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de la respiración.

—Chicos, Makoto, Jacob—Hacían eco en los muros las voces de los tres jovenes.

—Jacob despierta. Despierta—Pidió Makoto en la oscuridad—Estan buscandonos—Levantó con su mano la cabeza del chico de su hombro.—AQUI, AQUI—Comenzó a gritar con la esperanza de que pudieran oirla

Él estaba desmayado. La falta de aire se hizo notar poco a poco hasta que el sueño se torno en inconciencia. Makoto por su parte tenía heridas en su pierna derecha, muchos rasguños y magullones. Allí en la oscuridad se dedicó a acunar a su benefactor casual, a ese que la ayudó fortuitamente a escapar de una muerta lenta y dolorosa. No sabía porque gritó pidiendo ayuda. Todo podía pasar e incluso ser una trampa. Ese razonamiento presisamente apagó su voz acallandola, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta furiosa. Ya había escuchado antes como un sonido lejano cuando Albus preguntaba por ellos. La cuestion en verdad era a quienes les preguntaba.¿Quizás a todos?¿Qué tanto de este lugar y su magia eran peligrosos? Se encontró paralizada, tratando de hallar un pensamiento, una razón lógica y justa que pudiera ayudarlos en ese momento. Buscó en la ceguera de la oscuridad la respuesta. Halló la contestación a eso en confiar. Confiar siempre pero no sin antes estar preparada para comfrontar un ataque sorpresivo. Analizó sus opciones con rapidez. Trazó una lista de posibles hechizos en su mente para tenerlos a mano. Alguno de ellos debía funcionar en caso de emergencia.

—Por aquí Rose—Gritó y comenzó a golpear la piedra que suponia la entrada a ese sotano.

—Scorpius, Yao estamos aquí. Aquí debajo chicos por aquí—Corría la voz desesperada de Makoto.

Los tres jovenes se detuvieron. Se quedaron quietos en silencio en estado de alerta tratando de distinguir los sonidos del ambiente con la voz de su compañera.. Poco a poco fueron reconociendo el lugar de procedencia. A paso lento pero seguro.

—Aqui abajo por aqui—Sonaba la voz de la chica. Rose giró entorno al sitio buscando, mirando. Scorpius se agachó poniendose en cuatro tanteando el suelo. Yao solo se puso de cuclillas mirando las baldosas de piedra. Intentaba hallar una diferente, algo fuera de los común.

—Aquí es— gritó victorioso Scorpius. Se erguió otra vez y con su pie golpeó el suelo—Makoto, Jacob ¿son ustedes?

—Si aquí estamos Scorpius—Declaró la voz por debajo de ellos

—¿Puedes moverte de la entrada? A un sitio seguro—

—No. estamos atrapados. No vemos nada. Oye Scorpius Jacob esta desmayado sobre mi.

—Será difícil intentar un hechizo—Dijo Rose mirando con algo de enojo la trampilla—Podriamos herirlos

—O no funcionar—Declaró Malfoy mirandola—Oye ¿cómo la abrieron?—Preguntó mirando el suelo como si mirara a su inerlocutor.

—No lo sé Jacob la abrió. Yo solo me meti antes de que pudiera cerrarla ya que la bestia me perseguia

—No te angusties Mako los sacaremos de ahi—Dijo Rose decidida

—Intentemos un hechizo de levitación —Propuso Yao

—Esta bien —Dijeron los otros dos al unísono. Se miraron a la cara. Esto les provocó una sonrisa que casi se vuelve risa de no ser por el complicado momento. Ambos volvieron la mirada al suelo buscando concentrarse.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno, Dos, tres—Contó el chino—Vingardium leviosa—Encantaron los tres jovenes apuntando a la trampilla.

La piedra que la cubría se sacudió, se fue elevando poco a poco. Los hechiceros pudieron sentir el peso del objeto que hicieron levitar.

Makoto quedó encandilada por la luz del día unos minutos.—Apurate —Anunció una voz que no supo distinguir. Tomó al joven desmayado y lo arrastró fuera del hueco junto con ella.

Apenas salió la piedra cayó en el mismo hueco cerrando nuevamente la trampilla con violencia quebrandose. Talvez la entrada a ese sitio haya quedado clausurada.

Rose socorrió a su compañera ayudadola a levantarse abrazandola. Los otros dos cojieron por debajo de los hombros al herido llevandoselo, no sin antes hechar un vistazo al lugar comprobando que nada ni nadie los siguiera.

—¿La bestia? —Preguntó Sa mientras era abrazada por la otra chica

—Ya no esta más. El rio se la devoró. Albus esta con Laymi, pero ella no se encuentra , Vamos al nuevo campamento a esperar.—Dijo Rose jalandola suavemente para que caminara.


	4. Cap 4 Los Druidas Parte1

_**Hola chicas y chicos Espero que se encuentren bien. Aquí esta el capitulo número cuatro, lo he dividido en dos partes asi es que tendrán que esperar la segunda. **_

_**Lo he visado visado varias veces, pero es muy largo asi que cualquier error avisenme.**_

_**Como es mi cumpleaños este es mi auto-regalo y el les regalo a todos ustedes. Me divertí escribiendolo y espero que ustedes tambien se diviertan leyendolo. Ya saben que me encantan sus reviews**_

_**Yamiko kuchiki: Muchas Gracias me estoy esforzando aunque creo que aun no he mejorado como quisiera.**_

_**Wonderland Write. Muchas gracias a ti tambien. Sos una amiga fantastica.**_

_**Y a todos lo que leen y me dan su apoyo Muchas gracias! Soy muy feliz de tener lectores tan especiales**_

_**Los Druidas parte 1**_

La noche cayó sobre los chicos con la incomodidad que supuso un día diferente. Todos ya habían pasado las garras del peligro. Seguro que alguien lo sintió más cerca que el otro. Una pesada atmosfera los asaltó. El silencio que los invadió permitía oir, los más leves murmullos del lugar.

Scorpius despreocupado y dolido se acosto a dormir en el suelo frío esperando su turno de hacer guardia. Shing sacudió de sus prendas la mugre e intentó asearse lo más que pudo. Utilizó el hechizo "Tergo" en sus prendas. Se rindío al cabo de un rato, él necesitaba un baño y optó por dormir hasta la hora de su guardia. Mientras que Makoto, Mako como la comenzó a llamar Rose, se quitaba con la joven Weasley las porquerías del con mucho cuidado casi tomando hebra por hebra de cabello logró sacar aquel nido de pajaros y otras pequeñas ramitas y hojas. Rose admiraba el largo y sedoso cabello de la japonesa entretanto le quitaba ramitas y hojas intentando ignorar a su primo que parecía un enamorado de años preocupado de su amante. Ella no lo podía entender, es decir siempre le gustó algún que otro chico pero jamás se obsesionó con alguien.

Albus por su parte desenrredo con sus manos el cabello de Laymi quien reposó su cabeza sobre las piernas de él. Tal ternura solo la había visto Rose en su madre. "Quizas tal vez eso sea amor" pensó la chica cuando lo vio a su mejor amigo de reojo. Jacob estuvo tirado con los brazos detras de la cabeza mirando el cielo en su danza. El dolor de su herida se encontró latente, la quietud lo disminuía con notoriedad e evitaba el mareo. La sangre seca endurecida le molestaba pero no había forma de limpiarla sin lastimarse más de lo que estaba.

El pequeño fuego improvisado no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para tener un poco de luz y calor. Todos se encontraban en circulo alrrededor de este El día fue muy largo nadie había probado bocado. El viento hululó y una suave brisa fresca los hizo estremecerse herizandoles la piel. Habían perdido parte de las proviciones, olian mal. Las ropas la sentían como si las hubiesen usado hace siglos y lo peor de todo era la interrupción magica del lugar. La frustración junto con el cansancio se apoderó de ellos.

El sonido de unas lejanas pisadas, el crujir de unas ramas los sacó de su letargo advirtiendoles que alguien venía. Los chicos dieron un respingo. Mako se acercó a Scorpius y lo golpeó con el pie suavemente para despertarlo. En menos de un segundo cuatros de ellos estan de pie. Jacob se incorpora se sostine la herida que al moverse le provocó una fuerte punzada. Él aun esta sentado en el suelo. Albus acercó a su cuerpo un poco más la joven.

Todos con excepción de Laymi tantearon por instinto el lugar donde tenían su varitas. Las deslizan despacio, sosteniendolas ante cualquier imprevisto. Hasta que logran divisar un mono que vino a ellos caminado con la mayor gracia posible. Aunque en esa instancia los chicos no tenían ganas de nada y mucho menos de que les arrojaran cosa alguna. No se relajan mantiene su posición de defensa. Yao sostuvo entre sus manos unas piedras de tamaño considerable en caso de que la magia no funcionará.

El mico avanzó sin miedo. El grupo pudo percibir que no estaba solo había más, cerca talvez en las ramas pero no podían verlos. Albus apuntó con la verita amenazante. El mono, se detuvo a una distancia prudente, no mucha pero no poca. Puso sus manos adelante como en señal de alto, enseñando sus palmas y para sorpesa de todos habló.

—Calma, calma. ¿qué pensais? ¿Qué con eso lograras latimarme?

—¡Hablas!—Exclamó Rose con sorpresa abriendo los ojos — ¿Qué quieres?— Añadió con tono desafiante

—Si. Ante todo quiero agradecerles habernos librado de Xibalbé—Habló en tono neutro. Al ver las expresiones de asombro y confusión en los humanos añadio—La muerte negra, el devorador. Supongo que quieran pasar— Señaló la puerta tallada en piedra— Asi que ¿van a hacer el desafio?

—¿Cómo?—Exclamó un tanto indignado Scorpius—Pensé que nuestra prueba fue con Xilabé Xi-bela... La muerte negra o ese monstruoso animal—poniendo enfasis en las palabras nuestra prueba fue

—Imposible—Se alarmó Albus. Su rostro se volvió presa del miedo expresado. No por él sino por ella, es decir por ellos

—Vaya pensé que Tendit los envió y que su deseo era cruzar ese umbral.—Señalo otra vez la puerta y lo dijo con algo de suspicacia— Aunque por mi es perfecto me encanta tener nuevos súbitos—Exclamó y aplaudió con alegría mientras giró sobre si

—Momento— Exclamó un tanto indignada Rose cuya piel parecia la de una manzana roja. Si no fuera por sus ojos de color miel intenso nadie hubiese sabido donde se encontraba su rostro—Aun no hemos rehusado a hacer el desafio o la prueba. Todo lo contrario queremos realizarla.

El mono rey hizo un gesto y apareció un pequeño monito muy tierno. El pequeño en verdad parecía un peluche con sus grandes ojos negros brillantes su pelaje se veía suave y sedoso. Sus movimientos era graciles. No era más grande que un cachorrito de perro. El mono mayor se agachó y le dijo algo al oido, el pequeño salió corriendo por un lado y se metio entre medio de un arbusto. Mientra el rey se miró las manos como una chica cuando las tiene recien hechas. Con mucha pedantería ignorando a los chicos.

Rose que no tenía paciencia iba a decir algo pero un gesto de Yao la detuvo. El tiempo de espera se hizo un tanto interminable. En el momento en el cual el grupo creyó que no podían agunatar más el silencio y la arrogancia del simio, el pequeño monito reaparecio. Traía algo en sus manos, se acercó a Laymi. Albus por instinto la atrajo más en contra de si, y apuntó la varita en contra del animalito . El monito puso un gesto triste volviendose sus profundos ojos negros acuosos. El rey miró al joven y en su mirada leyó algo asi como "has lo que quieras a mi no me importa". Potter aflojo su agarre de la chica y bajó muy despecio la varita.

El gesto de la criaturita cambio a uno de alegría y esperanza. El pequeño acomodo el rostro de la chica que descansa aun en las piernas de Albus. Le acerco a la nariz la flor que traía en las manos. Una flor multicolor como una margarita.

Laymi resopló molesta—Achiis—Se oyó su estornudo, resoplo con su nariz. Sus pestañas se batieron con suavidad y con lentitud abrío los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue al monito con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. Ella sonrió levemente en un gesto de agradecimiento. Albus apretó su mano y puso su otra mano en la nuca para ayudarala a incorporanse. Falconer le regalo una mirada tierna llena de amor y alivio junto con esa sonrisa que a él apartir de ese instante le facinó. Luego cuando logro ponerse de pie miró al resto del grupo y su cuerpo se relajó ante el alivio de verlos a todos vivos y bien. Bueno bien en cuanto a la situación se referia.

—Y bien que decía sobre el desafio niña—Dijo el mono mayor con cierto desden mirando a Rose

—Que haremos la prueba—Respondió Rose entre dientes tratando de sonar lo más calma posible. Aunque seguía toda colorada a causa de su enojo.

—Bien tu —Señalo a Jacob— ¿Qué me dices con respecto al desafio? ¿Aceptas o no?—Pregunto el mono rey

—Estoy listo acepto—Respondío con vos tranquila y segura.

El simio mandatario preguntó a uno por uno lo mismo. Los chicos uno por uno y con casi la misma convicción que Rose y Jacob respondieron que si que aceptaban.

—Bien, bien—Prosigio el simio después de su interrogatorio— Como son invitados y dadas las circunstancias y en agradecimiento por librarnos de Xilbabé asistiran aun banquete en su honor sean bienvenidos a mi reino—He hizo una gracil reverencia con la mano como un caballero . Eso sin agachar la mirada siempre manteniendola altiva como el soberano que era o es. Una multitud de micos comenzó a aplaudir, sibar y a dejarse ver por entre las ramas. Algunos se acercaron festejando victoriosos.

El rey volvio a aplaudir con fuerza y el alborotó se acalló.—No pensaran venir al banquete sucios—Y se llevó la mano a la nariz aparetandola en señal de mal olor. Con la optra hizo un gesto y solicito un grupo de monos se acercaron a atender a los extraños.

Se organizaron un grupo de monas condujeron a las chicas a unas aguas de origen termal en donde se dieron las tres jovenes un bañ petalos de flores para perfumar el agua y la sustancia viscosa de algunas hojas, como la de la planta de aloe vera. Una vez que ellas terminaron su baño ingresaron los chicos acompañados de un grupo de monos.

Las monas llevaron a las jovenes a una parte del castillo donde había un pedazo de espejo que utilizaron para arreglarse. Luego se encontraron con los chicos y a los siete les colocaron una corona de flores y hojas en la cabeza

Desde cuando los simios comen en mesa no se sabe pero esto lo hacen porque son mágicos y especiales. Sin más cuestionamientos los chicos bajaron la varitas guardandolas. La comunidad de monos fue trayendo hojas, gusanose inceptos en trozos de madera y frutas. Papaya, melocoton, coco y banana.

Los jovenes, es decir Malfoy tuvo la idea, utilizaron el hechizo "departo" para partir los cocos por la mitad y así poder beber su contenido. Comieron hasta quedar satifechos, claro ignorando un poco a sus anfitriones. Aunque en un principio sus modales era grotesco como los de los animales, según Scorpius, a ese comentario susurrado le sobrevino un zape en la cabeza por parte de Rose quien siguio comiendo poniendo una pose erguida y altiva.

Una vez que terminó la cena, los micos los condujeron por la construcción. Llegaron a un lugar donde con seguridad habían sido las habitaciones. Las camas eran hechas en piedras, unos pilastros en contra del muro. Los animales se encagaron de realizarles unos colchones de hojas, ramas y demas. Los chicos acomodaron las antorchas en los lugares que correspondian en la pared. Luego se acomodaron en las cuatro camas para dormir. Rose con Albus, Mako y Laymi juntas, Jacob y Yao, por último solo el niño mimado Malfoy. El simio rey les dio la buenas noches y acto segudo cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Cuando comenzó a aclarear la comitiva de monos los despertó. Desayunaron unas papayas y brotes. Por último se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la mandala y las cuatro columnas. Por primera vez en el día vieron al simio rey. Este los saludo y luego dio la orden a la comitiva de retirarse.

—Este es el momento —Comenzó a hablarles en un tono muy serio. Podía sentirse en severidad de sus palabras y en su mirar que no estaba jugando broma alguna—Espero que la noche les haya servido para meditar bien su decisión. Esto no es ningun juego. Sepan que sus vidas estan en riesgo, que si fallan se quedaran aquí para siempre y si ganan pasaran el umbral de esa puerta. Les seré sincero, sé que ella los eligió, pero tambien los eligió el destino es por eso que tienen la posibilidad de rechazar o aceptar. Si pasan la prueba no les diré que volveran a casa, más bien todo lo contrario tal vez les esperen desafios más difíciles. ¿Estan seguros de aceptar?

—Si —Respondieron todos en tono firme sin basilar. Aunque por dentro morían de miedo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El simio los miro uno por uno como tratando de ver a través de ellos.

—Bien—Prosiguio, el mono poniendo las manos en su espalda tomandoselas—Tendrán tres días. Solo tres días para traer las llaves. Cada llave corresponde a un elemento. Con cada elemento abierto, se abrirá un cerrojo. Funciona solo si: son abiertos en orden al mismo tiempo. Se les dará solo lo necesario. Podran utilizar solo tres hechizos. Uno de los tres hechizos a utilizar será igual para todos. Es decir si eligen el conjuro "A" todos tendran la posibilidad de conjurar "A" que siempre podrán usar y luego dos conjuro más de acuerdo a la situación. Una vez utilizado los tres conjuros no podran utlizar más la magia. Solo conjuros, no hay excusas para pócimas o filtros. Aquí va mi consejo. Aprovechenlos sabiamente. ¿Les queda claro?¿Aceptan verdaderamente los riesgos que supone aventurarse en esta busqueda?

—Si—Respondierona voz de coro los hechiceros

—Bien. Sigamen—Les indico el simio con una mano. Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera que se halla camuflada. El mono sacó de su corona de hojas una llave de esas de hierro, la puso en el cerrojo, la giro tres veces y la puerta se abrió.

—Ahora, vengan,—Sacó una especie de brújula grande como una pizzera—Coloquense alrrededor de ella—Ordenó y los chicos pronto se ubicaron—Bien ¿quién o quienes busca de la perla marina del pez dorado?— Y virtio un liguido celeste y este giro dentro de la brújula, luego de un momento desaparece y una punta de flecha señaló a Scorpius.

—¡Que bien! —Sonrió satisfecho— Soy un gran nadador—Agregó enchido de orgullo. A lo que Rose con poco disimulo hizo una mueca de burla.

Sin embargo apaereció otra flecha y esta la señaló a ella. Se quedo igual que si le hubiera lanzado un encantamiento petrificante con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. No era la única Albus tambien estaba sorprendido no se lo podía creer. Miraba alternativamente a Malfoy, a su prima y al simio.

—Bien ustedes dos—Los señaló el mico a Weasley y Malfoy— iran en busca de la llave del agua—Y les entregó una mochila a Scorpius y un mapa y una brújula a Rose. He hizo un gesto con la mano para que abandonaran el circulo. El resto se reacomodo en torno a la cosa redonda. El simio ahora virtió un liquido marron y preguntó lo mismo que antes—¿quién o quienes iran en busca de la

piedra que sostiene la raiz del árbol más viejo?— La flecha señaló a Makoto. Esperanron unos minutos pero no se señalo a nadie más.

Mako salío del círculo esperando que el mico le diera la mochila, la búrjula y el mapa. El mono la ignoró. Reacomodo con un gesto al resto del chicos obedecieron sin protestar. Se repitió otra vez lo mismo pero esta vez el liquido era rojo.

—¿Quién o quienes iran en busca de la pluma de fuego del patriarca de los fenix?—La flecha se detuvo en Laymi. El corazón de Albus se sobre salto y por un instante rogó que otra flecha lo señalara a él pero nada pasó. La chica se retiró del circulo y se quedo al lado de Mako. Inconcientemente ambas se tomaron de las manos y se las apretaron en un gesto de absoluto nerviosismo.

Se repite la formula anterior pero esta vez vierte sobre la búrjula un liquido transparente e incoloro

—¿Quién o quienes iran en busca del aliento sagrado del dragón del aire?—Preguntó el mico

La flecha que se volvio blanca y apuntó a Yao. Luego esperanron varios minutos pero nada. Yao iria en busca del aire. Albus iba a protestar, no creía justa la situación. El rey mono se le adelanto.

—Bien ustedes dos—Señaló a Potter y Wester— Pueden quedarse aquí a esperar o bien pueden acompañar a la tierra o al fuego o al aire

—Laymi iré contigo—Dijo Albus en un tono que fue más como una orden que como un pedido.

Jacob miró a Yao y este asintió con la cabeza. Jacob se acercó a Mako y le dijo: —¿Puedo ir contigo?¿No te importa que te acompañe?

Sa respiró aliviada y una gran sonrisa fresca se dibujo en su rostro—Por supuesto. Sera bueno ir con un experto herbolario—Contestó a lo cual Jacob respondio de igual manera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las chicas se soltaron la mano y cada una se puso al lado de su pareja. Luego el simio terminó de repartir mochilas, búrjulas y mapas. El equipo agua iria al mar, el equipo tierra tendría que adentrarse en el medio de la selva en una cueva y seguir los tuneles de los topos para encontrar lo que buscan. El equipo fuego tendrían que escalar por una montaña cerca de un volcan

(casi por el mismo volcan). El equipo de aire, que consta de un miembro, tendría que escalar una montaña cuyos picos son nevados hasta encontrar la cueva donde habita el dragón y traer parte de su aliento.

Después de muchas discuciones los chicos tuvieron que hacer un sorteo entre dos hechizos: El hechizo "Protego" y el hechizo "Asendio". Al final salió sorteado "Asendio". Los equipos del agua y la tierra protestaron, porque ese hechizo podía ser usado cuantas veces quisieran y la única utilidad parecía ser para los escaladores de montañas. Sin embargo ese fue el hechizo compun de los siete ahora a cada miembro le quedaba por usar dos hechizos más, pero que no podían repetirse. Los chicos esperaron a que el mono hiciera lago con sus varitas pero él simplemente los ignoró y les respondío que no podían engañar al lugar con magia ni aunque lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas.

Los chicos se reunieron en la sala de las cuatro columnas donde se halla la puerta que tenían que abrir.

—Tres días a partir de ahora. Sino llegan los sietes para el atardecer del tercer día se quedaran confinados aquí y seran mis sirvientes. Se despediran de su magia y haran todo con sus manitos—Dijo el simio.

Era pasada la media mañana, cercano al mediodía cuando a la cuenta de tres todos juntos partieron hacia sus rumbos. Pasado mañana en la tarde ellos tendrían que verse. Tenían ochenta y un horas para abrir la puerta y continuar su busqueda.

**Día uno**

Rose se despidío de su primo y se abrazaron con fuerza. Por primera vez el resto de los miembros del grupo, excepto Malfoy supieron de su parentezco. Albus le pidió a ambos que no pelearan y volvieran sanos y salvos, Scorpius bufó, pero reconocío que la preocupación de Potter con respecto a Rose era valida.

Luego abrazó a Mako y Jacob, les deseo buena fortuna y que rogaba a los cielos verlos dentro de tres días. Abrazó a Rose . Weasley se sintió un poco incomoda pero supo tal vez que este sería el primer abrazó de muchos que recibiría por parte de la latina. Acto seguido estrechó la mano de Scorpius quien tambien les deseo buen viaje. Albus solo se limitó a desearle al resto buena suerte.

Yao , Albus y Laymi caminaron en una misma dirrección hacia el norte a donde se encontraban las montañas. Makoto y Jacob caminaron hacia el oeste en busca de una gruta brillante que era la entrada al mundo de al tierra, mientras que los otros dos caminaron al sureste. Debían encontrarse con un río y seguirlo hasta llegar a su delta en el mar.

Yao y Laymi conversaron muy animados, hablaron sobre escalar, montañas y la granja animales de todo tipo. En un momento Albus creyó morir del aburrimiento o estar con quien sabe, algun pariente de Hagrid. Poco habló durante el camino a dos horas de que el sol se ocultara llegaron aun bifurcación (Y) al pie de una pequeña montaña.. A la derecha aun se podía observar la estela de color anaranjada caracteristica de los fenix que habían visto el día anterior. A la izquierda un sendero un tanto seco de superficie más bien rocosa. Laymi se despedía de Yao no sin antes conversar, o mejor dicho darse consejos. Se le encongía el corazón de pensar que uno de sus compañeros fuera solo a enfrentarse a un dragon. Yao le dijo que él y su abuelo tenían a su cargo a tres dragones. Que tan diferente podía ser un dragon que no lanza chica se despidió de Shing como si fueran viejos amigos y el correspondió al gesto. En tanto que a Potter le dio un fuerte apreton de manos.

Shing se apresura para escalar lo suficiente tenía intenciones de estar cuanto antes en la cueva. Sacó de la mochila la cantimplora y se la cologó al cuello, luego un pequeño farol por último se envolvió en la manta para cubrirse del frescor. Aun después de que anocheciera el siguió asendiendo pero disminuyó la marcha. Tanteaba cada tanto el terreno con un largo y firme baston que sin duda era de Laymi pero que a su vez era muy útil. Luego de unas horas de ardua caminata en ascenso se dio cuenta que la luz del farol no le era suficiente para visualizar bien los peñascos y laderas a escalar. Piensa en un hechizo "Lumus maxima" podría llamar la atención y él era uno contra que sabe que peligro le esperaba. Se resignó y acampó entre dos rocas bien altas al resguardo de un posible depredador. Utiliza la manta como carpa, escondió la linterna entre sus piernas. Se respaldó en su mochila y sostuvo en posición de guardia su varita. No consiguió dormir bien. Dormitó en posición fetal.

Laymi y Albus ascienden luego de despedirse de Shing en el más absoluto silencio. Aun cuando la luz del sol se fue siguieron en asenso antes de decir buscar un buen lugar en el cual acampar.

—La noche no es buena amiga para escalar a menos que conozca la montaña. Aunque desde donde estamos las estrellas se ven preciosas. Me preguntó si los demas pueden verlas— Trató de conversar Falconer mientras se acomodaban

—Mhmm...—Responde Albus sin mirarla

La joven hizo un gesto de que le pasará y continuó sus tareas. Encendió el fuego, se tiró en su manta se cruzó de piernas, colocó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo. Sus ojos brillaban imaginado cosas, haciendo formas con las estrellas. Esto sin querer molestó a Potter quien creyó que no era buena compañía para la chica después de todo. "ojala se hubiera ido con Yao o con Jacob o con cualquier otro porque esta claro que a mi no me necesita" Pensó. Sacó de la mochila su cantimplora y dos mangos. Primero bebió y luego comió.

Laymi que se percató de que el joven comiá se levanto de golpe poniendose sentada sobre la manta. Fue en ese momento que le iba a llamar la atención por su descortesía que miró como mordía un mango. Era un imagen tentadora, como un beso. Sus entrañas se calentaron con rapidez, su boca se secó y apretó las piernas. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza que deseo por un instante ser el mango para tener contacto con la boca de él. Recorrieron sus pupilas sus labios mojados del nectar frutal y la necesidad creció en su ser y apretó un poco más las piernas mientras sentía arder su cara.

Albus dirigió la vista a la chica pues sintiócomo si le hubieran lanzado una flecha. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin respirar por un segundo. Laymi mantenía fijo su mirar en su boca, estaba toda colorada y haciendo fuerza con sus piernas. Un rato pasó para que ella se percatará que él tambien la miraba. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por disimular entonces se puso de pie se dirigió a la mochila y tomó una papaya, una banana y su cantimplora.

—Si tienes ganas de haer pis solo tienes que decirmelo. Prometo no espiarte. Llevate la linterna.

Laymi casi se muere de la impresión. Sabía que había gente tonta en este embargo se alegró de que no descubrió su repentina excitación. "¡¿Hacer pis?! ¿Qué carajo le pasa a este chico?¿Cómo voy a tener ganas de...?Calma Laymi es solo un pequeño inexperto, con una boca de ensueño, unos ojos verde profundo, una tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche. Pero tonto" Pensó la chica mientras volvía a sentarse y sacudía la cabeza para alejar cualquier otro pensamiento en especial los lujuriosos.

Comieron en el más absoluto mutismo. Potter al terminar fijó la vista en ella. Estaba comiendo la banana; demás esta contar los pensamientos y sentimientos de un chico de dieciseis años recien cumplidos al obsevar fijamente esa escena. Se levantó con brusquedad, tomó la linterna y sin darle tiempo a la chica de preguntar algo se alejó en medio de la oscuridad.

Falconer no supo que hacer ni porque Albus actuó así. Decidió que era mejor terminar su cena y si en un rato no aparecía iria a buscarlo. Luego de un rato reapareció. Se acomodó y le dijo a ella que descansara que en un rato le tocaría relevarlo en la guardia. Laymi se quedó tranquila no le preguntó nada pues supuso que era él quien quería hacer pis. Se acomodó en su manta tomo la varita entre sus manos sosteniendola contra su pecho y cayó rendida. Albus la miró dormir todo el tiempo agradeciendo de que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le sucedió.

Jacob y Mako caminaron por el espeso follaje, con las varitas listas en caso de cualquier imprevisto. Sa iba guíando el camino, ya que Wester había insistido en que el era un caballero y le correspondía llevar el equipaje.

Mako entre tanto verde se desubicó. Temió quedar como una estupida siguió guiando y se desvió un poco del camino. Jacob quien le había hechado un vistazo al mapa lo notó enseguida.

—Mako ¿estas segura de que este es el camino?

—Claro—Respondió un tanto temerosa mirando otra vez el mapa

—Yo creo que no. Dame eso por favor— Pidió Jacob

—Ok toma, pero creo que vamos bien.— Respondió tratando de sonar con total seguridad y dos segundos después— ¡Ay! Auxilio—Gritó

—Mako, no te muevas quedate tranquila. Es agua fangosa. Si luchas te hundiras más rapido. Manten la calma si ya te saco.

Sa estaba aterrada, tan aterrada que su cuerpo se paralizó y las lagrimas salieron inconcientes de sus ojos. Wester reaccionó pronto, sacó de la mochila una soga la ató a un tronco que consideró lo suficientemente firme para sostener el peso de la chica. El el otro estremo de la soga una rama de tamaño mediano. La chica estaba para ese momento hundida hasta los hombros. Jacob inspiró profundo y le lanzó la soga. Sujetate le ordenó. Tras varios intentos de lanzarla Mako finalmente la atrapó. Wester comenzó a jalar de la soga sacando a su compañaera de la tumba lodosa. Una vez afuera la joven rompió a llorar con fuerza sus cuerpo tiritaba y su compañero la abrazó de forma protectora brindandole su calor y consuelo. Ella se aferró a él como un naúfrago a una tabla en medio del mar. Estuvieron así abrazados un largo rato.

—Gracias es la segunda vez que salvas mi vida—Dijo la chica resoplando la nariz y toda avergonzada

—Algun día me salvaras tu—Le respondío él y alzo su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando ella lo miró él le regalo una enorme sonrisa de confianza.

Se levantaron Jacob tomo todo consigo, el mapa, la brújula, la mochila, las cantimploras, y la mano de Mako para guiarla.

—Salgamos de aquí y busquemos un lugar donde acampar—Dijo Jacob en un tono amable. Encendió la linterna, pues el sol se había ocultado. Creyó mejor que descansaran y mañana sería un nuevo día, entonces ella estaría más tranquila y más atenta para ella no pudo dormir pues su cuerpo estaba cubierto de duro barro seco.

Scorpius y Rose caminaron un rato en de la paz y armonía de ese sendero. Hasta que Malfoy en una genial imitación del profesor Longbottom, hizo reír a Rose. Al verla reír la desafio a imitar a Mc Gonnagal. Por un momento Weasley se disgutó, "Pero que rayos" pensó y aceptó el desafio.

Cuando se cansaron de imitar profesores discutieron sobre otras cosas del colegio como el torneo de quidditch y las fiestas que organiza (casi para todo el colegio) La profesoraVelgpic de pociones

Sin darse cuenta llegaron ya entrada la noche a la orilla del mar. Supieron en ese instante que habían hecho la mitad del camino. Acamparon en la playa blanca. Contemplaron las estrellas y jugaron a ver que formas o imagenes veían. Al final terminaron discutiendo y Rose mandó a dormir a Scorpius mientras ella tomaba la primer guardia.

Malfoy mientras hizo su guardia pensó en la manera de adentrarse al mar y creyó encontrar una solución sin utilizar ningun hechizo.

**Día dos**

El crujir de unas maderas la despertaron. El cielo todavía estaba oscuro, recien se teñia de leves tonos violacios que anuncia pronto la salida del sol. Miro y el fuego aun estaba bien avivado. Rose se desperezó con lentitud y vio a lo lejos a Scorpius ¿Trabajando la madera? Si el en ese momento trabajaba tratando de dale una forma a varios pedazos de madera de palmera. Ella estab intrigada se levanto y se acercó con sigilo para ver que hacia él. Se sorprendio al verlo elaborar con sus manos una suerte de balsa mezclada con tabla de surf.

—¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó.poniendo su boca cerca de su oido. No muy fuerte no muy despacio. El suave aliento de la chica y su repentina apariciónle provocó un escalofrío además de asustarlo un poco.

—Maldita sea Weasley ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿qué pretendes haciendo esto?

—Oh lo siento si te he asustado deberias estar más atento—Rose tenía una cara de sactifacción con una gran sonrisa

—No me has asustado—le expeto enojado

—Ok. Esta bien. Puedo saber que haces

—Improvisar. Mira el mapa Weasley, tenemos que adentrarnos por lo menos un kilometro en el mar. Al menos llevemos algo para poder llevar la mochila y flotar en caso de cansancio.

—¿Yo cansarme?

—Lo creas o no la presión marina hace que te canses rapido de nadar. Cuando dejas de hacerlo las corrientes te arrastran mar adentro y al último cuando ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para mantenerte a flote el agua te tira hacia abajo y finalmente mueres ahogada—Explico con la calma que pudo Scorpius. Rose fruncio el ceño no le gustó nada eso de mori en medio del mar.

—¿En qué te ayudo?—Preguntó la chica

—Bien ves esas ramas de ahi . Esas grndes de palmera . Trenza las primera hojas de cada rama y quita la del cuello para improvisar unos remos. Entendido

—Si mi capitan—Dijo en tono divertido.

A media mañana cuando terminaron tomaron un refrigerio y se metieron al se quitó la ropa con mucha vergüenza. A Scorpius no le importó desvestirse y dejar escondida su ropa y la mochila en la playa. La chica la verlo en calzoncillos se sonrojó un poco. Nadaron en contra del oleaje en una sola dirreción en linea recta tal como se veía en el mapa. Pronto pasaron el arrecife de coral y supieron que dentro de poco tendrían que sumergirse. Scorpius sacó una enorme piedra atada a una soga y la arrojó al fondo del mar luego ató el otro extremo de la soga la bote improvisado.

Respiraron hondo y movieron sus varitas en la cara del otro realizando el hechizo casco de la balsa una linterna cada uno, un cuchillo que Malfoy oculto en su boxer y llevó el pequeño recipiente en el cual deberían traer la perla marina que debían quitarle al pez dorado.

Él no bromeaba a medida que desendían la presión del agua los estrangula. Sin embargo el agua en algun punto le dio la sensación de volar. Esa sensación de vuelo le provoco sentir libertad. Una libertad que nunca antes había experiementado. Se aventuró a nadar más profundo y la sensación aumento. Cada vez que se sumergia un poco más feliz se sentía y la luz tambien disminuía

La luz de la linterna no era mucha. El agua es un medio deonde la luz se bloquea es más facile en el aire su expanción. Aun así pudo persibir cada uno de los movimientos de su compañero. He incluso con la tenue luz pudo ver su sonrisa.

Luego notaron una luz azulada, brillante, redonda en el fondo delmar. Ahi estaba lo que habían venido a buscar. No vieron a ningun pez dorado, pero si a unas algas un tanto extrañas a su alrrededor. Rose avanzó confiada nadado con velocidad. Pronto Scorpius la detuvo señalandole que tuviera cuidado no sabían que clase de cosa era esa.

Weasley se detuvo y gesticulo que ¿qué se le ocurría? Tenian que llevarse la perla y volver pronto. La chica nadó tres veces, contorneando el extraño circulo de algas. Le señalo a Malfoy que no sucedía nada. Se metio con el recipiente el la mano dispuesta a llevarse la perla. Mientras su compañero afuera del circulo estaba presto para ayudarla en caso de que algo pasará.

Rose consiguió la perla facilmente. Nadaba de regreso al punto donde estaba esperandola su compañero. Una vez que traspasó el circulo hubo un moviento, la tierra del fondo del mar se desprendió y poniendo el agua turbia impidiendoles verse. Una enorme serpiente marina se levantó y con su boca arremetió contra Rose pero ella fue más habil y logró esquivarlo. El reptil la seguía pero al mismo tiempo con su cola le impedía el paso a Scorpius.

Apenas por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que ella le hacia señas hacia arriba y se movió otra vez esquivando la boca del reptil que fue a dar con el fondo del mar.

—Asendió —Y subieron por encima de la superficie del mar. Con lo que no contaron y les sorprendió muchisimo fue que la serpiente se lanzará a la superficien como ellos. Sorpius estab subiendo a la improvisada balsa cuando...

—¡Auxilio!—Gritó Rose. El reptil marino la había atrapado. Retenía entre su boca el total de la pie izquierdo de la chica. Ella forcejeo pero era arrastrada al fondo del mar. Ya no podía respirar y dejó de forcejear. Al notar su inmovilidad la serpiente aflojó su agarre y se volteó preparandose para recibir a su nuevo invitado.

Rose al saberse libre comenzó a nadar hacia arriba. EL reptil notó su fuga y se volvió a terminar su trabajo.

—Protego—Grito Scorpius y la serpiente ya no pudo tocar a Rose

Scorpius se ofrecío para que ella escapara pues todavía tenia el pequeño frasco que contenia la perla. El joven sin duda era un gran nadador y aunque no carecia de velocidad y agilidad la serpiente era mucho más grande y casi en todo momento lo tuvo a su merced.

"Piensa Rosie Piensa"se dijo a si mismaen el momento en el que el cuerpo de Malfoy entró en la boca del reptil y antes de que este pudiera cerrarla conjuró en silencio el hechizo "reducto". El encantamiento golpeó fuerte a la bestia que cayó aturdida. Sin embargó ella recibió una descarga magica que la dejó inconciente. Scorpius aprovechó la ocación y sacó su cuchillo y fue directo a donde calculó se hallaba el corazón. Enterró el cuchillo en tres puñaladas certeras y luego nadó abriendo a la serpiente en dos. El agua comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Rose aun no alcanzaba el fondo cuando Scorpius tiro de ella y repitió:— Asendio— La lucha duró apenas un minuto

Salió del fondo del oceano a la superficie con su compañera en brazos. La dejó en la balsa, se alivio al ver que ella aun respiraba y tenía en su mano la botella con la perla.

Era la tarde del segundo día pero él no imaginó lo que sucedió a continuación. El cielo se tornó oscuro. Cuando el cielo se oscurecia Scorpius cortó la cuerda que servía de ancla para el bote. Luego comenzó a empujarlo a nadar hacia la costa. Trató de no ver el cielo ni prestar atención a nada más de lo que no fuera su meta. Así evitaría embargo el mar comenzó a agitarse y las olas a golpearlo sacandolo varias veces de su ruta..

Él nadaba y nadaba con todas sus fuerzas empujando la balsa. Sosteniendo de la mano a Rose, la mano en la que llevaba la perla tratando de evitar perderlas a ambas.

La lluvía comenzó a caer y el olor a tierra mijada pudo sentirse no faltaba mucho para llegar a la costa, pero una ola lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza sumiendolo en la oscuridad.


End file.
